Un amor perdido ¿Por siempre?
by Mary1996z2
Summary: A pocos días de la boda, Bella descubre a Alice y a Edward en una situación muy desagradable. Sintiéndose devastada, toma la decisión de empezar una nueva vida en otra ciudad, sin embargo, el rencor la obliga a quedarse y a idear una venganza junto a su hermana mayor. Edward, por su parte, tratará de reconquistar al amor de su vida y enmendar aquel error que sigue sin comprender.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (ok me siento rara poniendo esto porque nunca lo hago pero siempre hay una primera vez ¬¬) y la historia salió de mi loca cabeza que siempre se le ocurre una nueva trama por las noches, mi beta lo sabe bien...**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo beteado por alondrixcullen1498**_

* * *

 _ **Esta historia está dedicada a todas las chicas del grupo FFAD que se tomaron el tiempo de leer los fragmentos que les mostré y por supuesto, para mi beta quien además de ayudarme con el capítulo, resolvió muchaaaas dudas que tenía. También para Key, mi hermanita, que también me ayudó y contestó las preguntas un tanto idiotas que le hacía...**_

 _ **Peque, desaparecida Amiga/socia de la maldad, también esto es para ti :D**_

 _ **Un amor perdido… ¿por siempre?**_

 _Capítulo 1: Desilusión_

Isabella aparcó en el primer sitio libre que encontró. Al sacar la llave, apoyó la frente contra el volante y sin poder evitarlo soltó un grito de angustia, de rabia e impotencia por lo que había tenido que presenciar minutos antes.

-¿Por qué?— masculló—. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?— profirió otro grito más fuerte que el anterior pero como tenía las ventanas del auto cerradas y llovía a cántaros, nadie la escucharía.

 _Esto te sucede por confiar ciegamente en él, por no haberle hecho caso a Tanya_ , le respondió su subconsciente. Su hermana le había advertido que Edward siempre fue un mujeriego y que se la pensara dos veces antes de aceptar su proposición de matrimonio. Pero, como siempre, decidió hacer oídos sordos a lo que Tanya le decía y escuchar a su torpe y enamorado corazón.

El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al ver la pantalla se sintió decepcionada ya que no era una llamada de Edward sino… de Tanya.

-Hola— respondió con voz temblorosa.

-Bella ¿dónde demonios estás? ¡es tu despedida de soltera!— exclamó.

-Tanya…— dijo Isabella con un hilo de voz y eso alertó más a su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué tienes, bebé?— le preguntó—. ¿Qué pasó?

Algo horrible, Tan.

-¡¿Te pasó algo?! ¿estás lastimada? ¡Respóndeme Isabella!

Si no fuera por la situación de mierda en la que se encontraba, Bella se habría reído de su sobreprotectora hermana. Tanya se había tomado demasiado en serio su papel de hermana mayor desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hacía cinco años. Por aquel entonces Tanya tenía dieciocho años e Isabella quince; ésta última había quedado completamente destrozada y por lo tanto, Tanya tuvo que dejar de ir a fiestas a las que solía asistir para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su hermana menor. Se encargó también de que nadie la lastimara y le rompiera el corazón, pero finalmente, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El corazón de Isabella estaba completamente destrozado y pisoteado por Edward y por Alice, quien había sido su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-¡Isabella!— gritó Tanya al otro lado de la línea.

-Edward… me engañó— contestó simplemente—. Estoy—hizo una pausa para mirar a su alrededor—… estacionada en Newton´s , la tienda de artículos deportivos…

-Voy para allá— dijo su hermana inmediatamente antes de colgar.

Isabella subió los pies al asiento y se abrazó a sus piernas, llorando desconsoladamente. Había depositado toda su confianza en aquel hombre que parecía ser su príncipe azul a pesar de las advertencias de Tanya. Lo que presenció en aquel departamento había sido horrendo, algo que si había llegado a considerar al principio de su relación pero con el pasar del tiempo y el _am_ or de Edward ese pensamiento se había disipado. Que estúpida había llegado a ser.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y pensando que se trataba de Tanya, contestó.

-¡Mi amor!— exclamó Edward antes de que Isabella pudiese decir algo—. Déjame explicarte lo que…

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA, MALDITO POCO HOMBRE!— bramó Isabella y el llanto que le siguió a aquel grito fue incontrolable. Edward también lloraba pero su sufrimiento no era nada en comparación con lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Te juro que pensé que…

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, PARA MÍ ESTÁS MUERTO! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?— lo interrumpió tajantemente para después colgarle. El celular continúo sonando y cada vez que lo hacía, los fragmentos del corazón de Isabella se estrujaban de dolor un poco más.

Unos minutos más tarde, alguien dio golpecitos a su ventana. Tanya llevaba en las manos un paraguas morado pero aun así, Bella abrió rápidamente y se abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas. Tanya soltó el paraguas sin importarle que ambas se mojaran y comenzó a llorar junto a ella a pesar de que no estaba enterada de toda la historia.

-Me engañó, Tanya— el hablar se le dificultaba debido al llanto.

-Lo odio— sollozó Tanya—. Voy a matarlo, ¡voy a matarlo!— su hermana la soltó y cogió el paraguas para dárselo a Isabella—. Sube al otro asiento, yo conduciré e iremos a casa

-Está bien— Bella asintió levemente y con paso desganado se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del auto. Tanya se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y le abrió la puerta.

Isabella cerró el paraguas y se introdujo en el vehículo. No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa ya que Newton´s quedaba bastante cerca de esta. A pesar del dolor, una parte de su cerebro se preguntaba cómo había conseguido llegar hasta allí sin matarse y no encontró explicación razonable, simplemente había sido un milagro.

-¡La fiesta se acabó!— vociferó Tanya al entrar en la sala la cual estaba hermosamente decorada. Bella hizo un puchero al ver las flores, la comida y el gracioso pastel que hacía alusión a lo que celebraban y echó a correr hacia su habitación. El grupo de amigas que tenían en común las miraron boquiabiertas por el aspecto que tenían.

-¡¿Por qué?!— gritó Bella contra la almohada. La puerta se abrió y segundos después sintió una cálida caricia en la espalda.

-Hermosa, no soporto verte así— le susurró Tanya. Isabella se puso boca arriba y se sentó para luego hacerle un espacio a su hermana.

-Fue ho… horrible, Tanya— tartamudeó.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— cuestionó Tanya mientras se sentaba.

-Te enojarás— gimió Bella, abrazando de nuevo sus piernas para evitar romperse en pedazos.

-No haré nada— prometió Tanya, cruzando los dedos sin que Bella se diese cuenta.

Isabella tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a relatar lo que había ocurrido y mientras lo hacía, su cruel mente recordó nítidamente las cosas que la llevaron a descubrir a Edward.

 _-Me tengo que ir, cielo— le susurró Edward después de hacer el amor. Ambos se rieron como dos adolescentes ya que eran conscientes del riesgo que corrían. Si Tanya llegaba a descubrirlos, ardería Troya._

 _-Está bien, Ed, te amo— contestó Bella mientras lo veía vestirse._

 _-Yo más, princesa— respondió él, mandándole un beso. Cuando estuvo completamente vestido, se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente. El corazón de Bella comenzó a palpitar muy deprisa y deseaba seguir besándolo por más tiempo pero se vio obligada a cortar el beso por falta de aire._

 _-Debes irte, Tanya debe estar por llegar— masculló. Edward asintió y depositó un último beso en su frente antes de salir._

 _Bella se mordió los labios al pensar en el magnífico encuentro que habían tenido. Estaba muy enamorada del hombre que tres meses atrás le había pedido matrimonio en el lugar donde se conocieron y no quería dejarlo ir._

 _Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, no sin antes ordenar un poco la cama para que no fuese tan obvio lo que acababa de pasar en ella. No dejó de sonreír como idiota mientras se duchaba ya que estaba sumamente feliz. Cuando Edward se escapaba de sus obligaciones- que era en muy pocas ocasiones porque era médico residente y en sus días libres trabajaba en el consultorio de su padre- la hacía suya de una forma increíble, como si no hubiese un mañana y esa noche no había sido la excepción._

 _-¡Nena, traje comida china! — Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermana afuera del baño._

 _-¡Gracias Tan!— respondió Isabella—. Ahora voy…_

 _-Está bien…_

 _Escuchó que Tanya salió de la habitación y Bella suspiró con alivio ya que no la habían descubierto. Al salir de la ducha tomó su toalla y se secó; luego se puso la ropa interior y un cómodo pijama que consistía en un pantalón con estampado de flores y una blusa de tirantes vieja._

 _Aun se secaba el cabello con la toalla cuando entró en la cocina. Tanya estaba de espaldas a ella buscando vasos en uno de los armarios y al girarse gritó._

 _-¡Bella, me asustaste!_

 _-Así tendrás la conciencia— se rió Bella._

 _-Creo tener la conciencia más limpia que la tuya— respondió con una sonrisa socarrona—. He visto tu cama y el olor de tu habitación me indica que Edward tuvo un día libre o de plano se escapó de su padre…_

 _-Pero que demo…. — Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. No entendía como Tanya podía saberlo sin armar un escándalo._

 _-A menos que tengas un amante— añadió Tanya, riéndose de su cara—. Pero sé que eso es imposible, estás muerta por él_

 _-Si lo sabes ¿cómo es que no me estás gritando? El mes pasado nos dijiste hasta lo de que nos íbamos a morir…_

 _-Lo sé, pero el mes pasado Edward no tenía mi confianza. Aun no la tiene por completo, pero ya me está convenciendo de que realmente te quiere… además, hoy tuvieron la decencia de hacerlo sin que yo estuviera en casa. Aquella vez yo si estaba_

 _-A mí no me engañas, disfrutaste de un buen polvo y te sientes culpable, por eso no me estás regañando— la acusó Bella. Tanya se ruborizó pero terminó asintiendo._

 _-Está bien, me descubriste ¿contenta? Vi a Dimitri — gruñó—. Una chica responsable como yo también tiene necesidades._

 _-Ya lo sé, hermanita—Bella se acercó a su hermana y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Eres la mejor hermana de todo el mundo ¿lo sabías?…_

 _-Lo sé…— respondió ella con fingida arrogancia._

 _Mientras comían, Tanya decidió preguntarle a Isabella:_

 _-¿Ya le dijiste a Edward que estás embarazada?_

 _-No, aun no tengo el valor para decírselo— admitió Bella, avergonzada—. Supongo que se lo diré el sábado._

 _-El sábado es la boda— Tanya entrecerró los ojos._

 _-¿Y eso qué? No quiero que se ponga más nervioso de lo que ya está…_

 _-Bella, él se va a poner feliz, estoy más que segura._

 _-Vaya, que cambio… recuerdo que cuando Edward me pidió matrimonio me dijiste que lo pensara dos veces, que él era un hombre irresponsable, mujeriego…_

 _-Lo sé, cuando empezaste a salir con él mis amigas me dijeron que ese tipo era todo un Don Juan, pero en este tiempo digamos que se ha ganado mi confianza, aunque claro, jamás bajaré la guardia. Si ese cabrón llegara a lastimarte te juro que lo castraré y destrozare su precioso Volvo._

 _-Lo matarías con lo del Volvo— Isabella soltó una carcajada—. Creo que prefiere ser un eunuco antes que ver a su auto con el más mínimo rasguño_

 _-Eunuco, eso me recuerda que Game of Thrones está por empezar…— Tanya se bajó rápidamente del taburete y prácticamente se teletransportó a la sala. Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a limpiar la cocina—. ¡Vete a dormir, Bella, yo limpio!— le gritó su hermana._

 _-Gracias— respondió Bella mientras tomaba la toalla que había dejado encima de la barra de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar su vientre que aún estaba plano porque solo tenía seis semanas—. ¿Crees que debemos decirle a papi antes de la boda?— le preguntó con un tono de voz bastante meloso. Amaba a su bebé con toda el alma pero en ocasiones olvidaba que estaba embarazada ya que no había presentado casi ningún síntoma._

 _Miró su mesita de noche y se percató de que el celular de Edward estaba sobre está. Rodó los ojos a la vez que sonreía y lo tomó entre sus manos. Llamó al departamento de Edward y este contestó al primer tono._

 _-¿Hola?— respondió Edward._

 _-Amor, olvidaste el celular en mi casa—Bella soltó una risita y su prometido se echó a reír._

 _-Demonios, ahora comprendes el miedo que le tengo a tu hermana. Olvidé a uno de mis bebés…_

 _-Pensé que te pondrías nervioso y vendrías corriendo a recuperarlo antes de que espíe tus mensajes…_

 _-Tengo ganas de ir corriendo a tu casa, pero no para recuperar mí celular— dijo con tono seductor e Isabella supo a qué se refería—. Pero por desgracia no puedo, debo levantarme temprano mañana para ir al consultorio de mi padre…_

 _-Que lastima— Bella hizo un puchero—. Realmente quería que vinieras_

 _-Si sigues así vas a convencerme— gruñó Edward—. No soporto estar lejos de ti_

 _-Ni yo._

 _-¡Edward!— se escuchó el grito de Alice al otro lado de la línea e Isabella se rió._

 _¿Qué pasó, Alice?— le preguntó Edward._

 _-Hay un insecto en el baño, quiero que lo mates._

 _-Bueno, cielo, te dejo por ahora. Tu amiga es una cobarde, si alguien llama contestas y si es algo importante me avisas ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Mañana puedo llevártelo— le sugirió Isabella._

 _-Hum… me parece bien. Mi padre cerrará el consultorio a las cinco porque es su aniversario con mamá…_

 _-¿De verdad? — exclamó Isabella con emoción._

 _-Sí, podemos salir a cenar, mi cielo, pero antes podemos hacer un par de cosas…— sugirió._

 _-Me encanta la idea, amor…— contestó Bella—. ¿Pero no le molestará a Alice?_

 _-Mañana saldrá con su novio— susurró Edward—. Bueno, amor, ahora si te dejo. Alice me matará…_

 _-Está bien, cariño. Mañana tengo un trabajo en equipo con Jessica y voy a desocuparme a las siete, me pasaré por tu departamento a esa hora…_

 _-Claro, cielo… nos vemos mañana. Te amo con todo mí ser…_

 _-Yo te amo más…_

 _-Eso es imposible, nena— se rió él y segundos después colgó debido a los gritos histéricos de Alice. Bella tomó su celular el cual también estaba en su mesita de noche y mandó un WhatsApp a Alice._

" _Alice, pude escuchar tus gritos por el teléfono. No seas exagerada, es solo un bichito"_

" _No exagero, Bells, es una araña enorme ¬¬" respondió su amiga._

 _Isabella bostezó y colocó los celulares nuevamente sobre la mesita de noche. Abrazó a Milly, un oso de peluche que Edward le había obsequiado cuando cumplieron su primer mes de novios y se dispuso a dormir pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos, Tanya tocó la puerta de su habitación._

 _-Bella ¿ya estás dormida?— preguntó desde afuera._

 _-No, pasa— contestó Bella y Tanya entró._

 _-Olvidé decirte que te he organizado una despedida de soltera._

 _-¿Qué?— exclamó Bella—. Pero Edward y yo vamos a ir a cenar…_

 _-Pues debes cancelarlo, bebé… ya he organizado todo._

 _-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, Tan?— reprochó Bella y el puchero que hizo Tanya hizo que su enfado se evaporara al instante._

 _-Perdón, pero…_

 _-No te preocupes, nena. Me encanta la idea de tener una despedida de soltera…_

 _Tanya gritó de felicidad y se sentó de un salto en la cama cual niña pequeña._

 _-Te la vas a pasar genial— aseguró Tanya con una sonrisa pícara._

 _-Nada de bailarines— Isabella entrecerró los ojos._

 _-Ash… eres una aguafiestas— su hermana le gruñó pero después ambas se echaron a reír—. Pero está bien, nada de bailarines_

 _-Bueno, llamaré a Edward para decirle que no podemos ir a cenar, pero de todos modos después de salir de la biblioteca tengo que pasar a su departamento a llevarle el celular porque se le olvidó_

 _-¿Y qué esperas para revisarlo?— Tanya tenía un brillo desquiciado en los ojos y Bella la miró asustada._

 _-Por supuesto que no lo haré, yo respeto la privacidad de Edward…_

 _-Bueno si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo…_

 _-No— Isabella se cruzó de brazos._

 _-Vamos, Bella… yo quiero saber si este tipo te engaña o no._

 _-Tanya, te he dicho cientos de veces que Edward no me haría tal cosa. Me ama— afirmó Bella, totalmente convencida de sus palabras._

 _-Tú confías en él ciegamente pero yo no. Vamos, nadie se dará cuenta— volvió a hacer otro puchero y Bella se acostó de nuevo._

 _-Haz lo que quieras— murmuró._

 _Tanya se levantó de la cama y tomó el celular de Edward de la mesita de noche y empezó a revisarlo. Isabella sabía que lo que hacía su hermana estaba bastante mal pero no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta cuando Tanya frunció el ceño._

 _-Solo son mensajes tuyos, de Alice y de su familia— dijo ella sin suavizar su gesto. Isabella sonrió ampliamente._

 _-Te lo dije, Tan, no encontrarás nada allí…_

 _-Lo sé, pero no me gusta su relación con Alice y menos el que vivan juntos_

 _-Tanya, te recuerdo que ellos ya vivían juntos desde antes de que Edward estuviese conmigo porque a ambos estudian medicina…_

 _-Edward ya terminó sus estudios, debió buscarse otro sitio_

 _-Tanya, el hospital donde Edward hace su residencia está solo a cinco cuadras del departamento, sería estúpido buscar otro lugar, además, nos vamos a casar el sábado. Edward ve a Alice como una hermana…_

 _-Una hermana con la que se pudo haber acostado— dijo Tanya con tono mordaz._

 _-Alice es mi mejor amiga desde la primaria, la conozco y ella también ve a Edward como un hermano. Si hubiese pasado algo entre ella y Edward no me lo habría presentado para que nos conociéramos…_

 _-Bueno, tienes razón, tienes razón…_

 _-Eres muy desconfiada, hermanita. Deberías relajarte— le aconsejó Bella y su hermana suspiró._

 _-No puedo evitarlo. Es mi deber protegerte desde que mis padres murieron, no quiero que nadie te lastime. Odio verte sufrir y si alguien te hace daño lo destrozaré_

 _-Lo sé, Tan. Yo haría lo mismo por ti, si Dimitri te hiciera daño le cortaría las pelotas y se las haría tragar_

 _Ambas hermanas se carcajearon un buen rato y finalmente decidieron dormir juntas esa noche como cuando eran pequeñas._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Bella estuvo a punto de faltar a clases ya que le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No se alarmó ya que su ginecólogo le había explicado sobre los síntomas que podría sufrir y el dolor de cabeza matutino estaba incluido._

 _Isabella se apresuró a vestirse y desayunar ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Cogió las llaves de su Mustang, el cual le había regalado Tanya en su cumpleaños dieciocho y salió de la casa. Por fortuna las dos no tenían ningún problema económico ya que el seguro de vida de sus padres y su herencia les había dejado suficiente dinero como para mantenerse un buen tiempo, y Tanya, que estudiaba diseño y costura, tomó la decisión de abrir una pequeño taller de costura antes de concluir sus estudios. Como era tan buena en lo que hacía pronto empezó a ganar popularidad y comenzó a necesitar más gente y talleres. De la noche a la mañana se convirtió en una reconocida diseñadora de modas e Isabella estaba sumamente orgullosa de los logros de su hermana. Tenía asegurado un puesto en el área administrativa de la casa de modas Swan ya que estudiaba contaduría._

 _A pesar de obtener ganancias millonarias, Tanya e Isabella eran unas chicas sencillas que preferían vivir sin grandes lujos- a excepción de sus autos ya que Tanya tenía una rara afición por estos- y donar gran parte del dinero a la caridad. Su casa estaba ubicada en uno de los vecindarios más tranquilos de Seattle y era solo de un piso ya que Isabella sentía fobia por las escaleras a raíz de un accidente a los quince años que dañó uno de sus tobillos y que provocó que dejase el ballet. No era su grande sueño ser bailarina pero era muy buena y habría llegado muy lejos de no ser por su caída._

 _Sus clases pasaron rápidamente y a la hora de la salida decidió dejar un mensaje de voz a la casa de Edward avisándole que no podrían salir a cenar porque Tanya le estaba organizando una despedida de soltera. Como esperaba, no le contestó rápidamente. El consultorio de Carlisle, su suegro, no se encontraba jamás vacío ya que era un excelente médico y sobre todo, una persona amable. Él y su esposa Esme eran los mejores suegros que una chica podría desear y la consideraban parte de la familia Cullen desde el día en que Edward se los presentó._

 _-Odio estos proyectos— se quejó Jessica después de terminar el trabajo. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y en un principio acordaron que no se quedarían tanto tiempo pero como el plan de salir con Edward había quedado cancelado ambas decidieron quedarse a terminar el proyecto—. Pero me alegra haber hecho este contigo. Tú si sabes hacer las cosas…_

 _-¿No prefieres hacer equipo con tu novio? — preguntó Isabella, riéndose._

 _-Amo a Mike, pero definitivamente es un asco para este tipo de cosas— Jessica hizo una mueca de horror—. Además, siempre termino haciendo el trabajo sola cuando estoy con él…_

 _-Me lo imagino— Bella puso los ojos en blanco._

 _Las dos estudiantes al salir de la biblioteca charlaron un poco antes de despedirse. Bella miró su celular y tenía dos mensajes: uno de Edward y otro de su hermana. Abrió primero el mensaje cuyo remitente era el amor de su vida, quien le había agarrado el celular a Alice para poder contestar._

" _No me enfadaré solo si prometes que no harás nada malo…" Isabella sonrió. Su novio era muy celoso._

 _Quiso contestarle pero pensó en una idea mejor. Tanya le había dicho que llegara a las ocho a casa y aun eran las seis por lo que podría darle una sorpresa a Edward. Seguramente estaría en su departamento y si no lo estaba podría esperarlo un rato adentro ya que tenía las llaves. Edward compartía todo con ella y le había demostrado siempre que no tenía nada que ocultarle y que podía sorprenderlo sin temor a encontrarse ninguna escena desagradable._

 _Con esos agradables pensamientos, Isabella subió a su auto y se dirigió al departamento de su novio. La vida definitivamente le sonreía de nuevo; tenía al hombre más hermoso tanto en físico como en personalidad, la mejor hermana del mundo, amigos verdaderos y excelentes notas en la universidad. Para cerrar con broche de oro: estaba a pocos días de convertirse en la señora Cullen. Habría preferido que sus padres aun siguiesen vivos pero Bella con el tiempo encontró resignación y tenía la certeza de que sus padres, estuviesen donde estuviesen, le darían su apoyo y la cuidarían._

 _Quince minutos más tarde, aparcaba afuera del edificio donde Edward y su amiga vivían. Al llegar a la entrada saludó a James, el guardia, quien era un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años que se llevaba bien con casi todos los inquilinos, incluyendo a Edward._

 _-Tienes suerte, Edward regresó temprano— le dijo James con una amable sonrisa._

 _-Gracias, James… ¿cómo sigues de tu pierna?_

 _-Estoy mucho mejor, ya no me duele— respondió él con orgullo._

 _-Me alegro mucho— Bella sonrió sinceramente._

 _Intercambiaron un par de palabras más e Isabella subió hasta el departamento de Edward por el elevador ya que ni estando loca subiría las escaleras, siempre las evitaba y más desde que se enteró de su embarazo._

 _-Vamos a sorprender a papi— susurró a su bebé antes de tocar la puerta. Como nadie respondió, decidió sacar las llaves y abrir._

 _Al entrar hizo una mueca de disgusto ya que no había nadie en el departamento. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y entonces escuchó la voz de su novio._

 _-Alice, esto no debe repetirse de nuevo ¿me has entendido? No sé cómo mierda accedí a esto. Amo a Bella…— Edward parecía angustiado y el corazón de Bella comenzó a palpitar a una velocidad alarmante—. ¿Qué hicimos?— sollozó._

 _-Por favor déjala y démonos una oportunidad. Hacer el amor contigo me ha hecho darme cuenta de cuanto te amo…_

" _Hacer el amor" esa pequeña frase resonó una y otra vez en la mente de Isabella. Su peor temor al estar con Edward se había vuelto realidad… la había engañado._

 _No quiso escuchar más, simplemente actuó. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y se encontró con una imagen que para ella había sido imposible de imaginar minutos antes. Alice y Edward estaban completamente desnudos en medio de la habitación y su "mejor amiga" abrazaba a su prometido como si su vida dependiera de eso. Edward intentaba apartarse pero cuando vio a Bella los amantes se quedaron paralizados._

 _-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?!— bramó Isabella y las primeras lágrimas que derramaría por su traición salieron abruptamente de sus ojos._

 _-Bella, mi niña, déjame explicarte— imploró Edward mientras apartaba a Alice con una brusquedad impresionante._

 _-¿Qué me vas a explicar?— Bella rió sarcásticamente—. ¿Qué esto no es lo que parece?_

 _-No, no puedo hacer eso porque si es lo que parece… no sé qué demonios pasaba por mi cabeza— Edward intentó acercarse pero Isabella retrocedió y gritó histéricamente._

 _-¡NO ME TOQUES! Y TÚ— señaló a una pálida Alice—. ¡ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA! Jasper se va a enterar de esto..._

 _-Bella, por favor— suplicó Alice—. No se lo digas tú, yo lo haré. Le diré que amo a Edward, que no sé qué me ocurría cuando decidí presentártelo._

 _-Aparte de zorra, cínica— Isabella se abalanzó hacia ella para golpearla pero Edward la rodeó con sus brazos._

 _-Dejaré que hablen a solas— masculló Alice antes de salir._

 _-¡Suéltame!— gritó Isabella mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Edward._

 _-No, mi vida, escúchame— gimoteó Edward—. Yo te amo, creí que eras tú quien me besaba al principio y no sé cómo terminamos haciendo esto…_

 _-¡No te creo nada!_

 _Isabella perdió la fuerza en las piernas y ambos cayeron al piso, llorando como niños pequeños. El olor que emanaba el cuerpo de Edward- el que horas antes la reconfortaba- le provocaba náuseas porque estaba mezclado con el de Alice o eso le pareció percibir a Bella._

 _-Te amo con toda mi alma, Isabella— dijo su ex prometido. A partir de aquel momento daba por terminada su relación._

 _-Yo te amaba ¿cómo pudiste?— musitó Isabella y en ese momento sintió una arcada. Sin poderlo evitar vomitó sobre Edward quien gritó con angustia en lugar de asquearse._

 _-¡Bella, mi amor…!_

 _Isabella enrojeció de vergüenza a pesar de que no debía sentirla._

 _-Necesito ir al baño— mintió y su ex prometido asintió antes de ayudarla a levantarse. Isabella aparentó tranquilidad mientras se limpiaba la boca. No pudo contenerse y entonces lo hizo: alzó la pierna y su pie impactó contra el aparato reproductor de Edward quien cayó de rodillas al suelo con el rostro crispado por el dolor. Bella lo miró un momento con nostalgia por el futuro tan hermoso que ese hombre representaba y que ahora estaba definitivamente perdido. El rencor no tardó en hacer acto de presencia otra vez y pateó a Edward en el torso, provocando que él tosiera frenéticamente—. ¡VETE AL DIABLO, MALDITO CERDO!— exclamó antes de salir de la habitación porque si no lo hacía, terminaría matándolo._

 _Bella salió del departamento vociferando miles de maldiciones lo cual llamó la atención de algunos vecinos y del portero cuando salió. James le preguntó que sucedía y Bella dio media vuelta para encararlo._

 _-¡Dígale a ese malparido que en su puta vida me vuelva a buscar!— ordenó Isabella haciendo palidecer a James._

 _Se marchó rápidamente del lugar y se estremeció cuando escuchó un trueno. Una especie de sopor se apoderó de ella en cuanto entró a su auto. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas pero no sollozaba, estaba inmóvil, con la garganta adolorida por los gritos que había proferido y con el corazón hecho añicos. Estuvo un buen rato sin moverse pero finalmente salió de su letargo y encendió el auto._

 _-¿Por qué me hiciste esto, mi amor?— chilló mientras conducía—. ¿Por qué?_

Isabella se sobresaltó cuando Tanya comenzó a gritar.

-¡Voy a matar a Edward!— juró mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡Dame la dirección de ese desgraciado!

-No vale la pena, Tan— susurró Bella—. Creo que yo lo dejé estéril con la patada que le di.

-Pero solo lo pateaste, yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a saber lo que es tener un pene…

Isabella no sonrió ni siquiera un poco lo cual enfureció aún más a Tanya. Cuando Bella no se reía de sus amenazas era porque realmente estaba destruida. La mente de la mayor de las Swan, viajó cinco años atrás cuando sus padres recién habían fallecido y Bella estaba sumamente devastada. Tanya juró protegerla de todo sufrimiento, compensarla por el dolor que había pasado pero de nuevo los ojos color chocolate de Bella estaban inundados de lágrimas de dolor y de otro sentimiento nuevo… _desilusión_.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y si desean más capítulos o de plano odiaron el fic me lo hacen saber jajaja :D besitossss!**

 **Atte:**

 **~Mary~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero se los he robado para hacer esta historia muajajaja (que malota soy xD)**_

 _ **Ya saben, la historia está dedicada a las hermosas chicas del grupo FFAD, a mi beta, a mi hermanita y a mi amiga socia de la maldad :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo no beteado por el momento así que si encuentran errores pido disculpas u.u**_

* * *

 _ **Un amor perdido… ¿Por siempre?**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Venganza**_

Isabella no tardó en caer rendida después de que se duchó. El llanto la había agotado y su hermana dio gracias al cielo por aquello ya que podía tomar cartas en el asunto. Se cambió de ropa y se llevó un impermeable por si acaso llovía de nuevo; también tomó aquella agenda donde tenía anotada la dirección de Edward en caso de alguna emergencia. Estaba lista.

-Edward me las va a pagar— susurró mientras encendía su Challenger azul eléctrico. Lagrimas ardientes se deslizaban por sus mejillas y en su bolsa descansaba una Calibre 22 con la que pretendía asesinar o por lo menos lastimar a aquellos miserables que traicionaron a la persona más importante de su vida: su hermana.

Al llegar al edificio se sorprendió al ver una ambulancia, una patrulla y muchos inquilinos afuera, observando a la persona que iba en la camilla. Su boca formó una perfecta "o" cuando se acercó y se percató de que era Alice quien ingresaría al hospital.

Afuera de la patrulla declaraba un magullado Edward y en el interior, había un furioso e ileso Jasper. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro al especular lo que pudo haber sucedido. De pronto, los ojos de Edward se enfocaron en ella y se acercó a toda velocidad, dejando al policía con el que estaba hablando.

-¡Tanya!— exclamó—. Necesito ver a tu hermana…

-¡No te me acerques, asqueroso cerdo!— gritó ella, dando un paso atrás. Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tanya, déjame explicarte lo sucedido, yo no quería...

-¿Qué no querías?— Tanya se echó a reír de forma sarcástica—. Pero por supuesto que querías. No te importó nada, no te importó el amor que mi hermana te profesaba y óyeme bien, Edward Cullen, vas a pagar con creces el haberla traicionado. Ella no está sola, me tiene a mí, tiene a…— se calló abruptamente, maldiciendo en su fuero interno. Había estado a punto de rebelarle a Edward la existencia de un ser que no tenía la culpa de nada pero que sin dudas estaba relacionado a él.

Por fortuna, el enojado policía llamó la atención de Edward y Tanya pudo escabullirse. Al entrar al auto lamentó que Jasper le arrebatara la oportunidad de darle su merecido a esas dos sabandijas pero por otro lado lo agradecía ya que estar presa arruinaría su reputación y sobre todo, Bella se quedaría sola.

Encendió el Challenger y condujo hasta su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue verificar que su hermana durmiese y comprobó con alivio que así era. En su habitación se desvistió y se dio una rápida ducha para después ponerse el pijama. Su celular sonó. Era Dimitri…

-Hola, cariño— la saludó él.

-Hola, Dim—Tanya suspiró.

-Te quería decir que si podíamos vernos. Te necesito, nena…

-No, gracias. No estoy de humor— gruñó.

-¿Qué te sucede, princesa?—inquirió Dimitri con preocupación y Tanya se sintió culpable por tratarlo mal siendo que él no tenía culpa alguna. Su novio, con el que llevaba saliendo un año, había vivido en carne propia lo que era un engaño por lo que decidió hablar con él sobre el asunto.

-Estoy mal— dijo con la voz rota—. Bella está destruida

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Le sucedió algo al bebé?

-No…

-No me digas que Edward…

-Sí, amor… Edward engañó a mi hermanita. Bella está muy mal y yo me siento peor. Fallé, Dim, fallé— sollozó—. No pude proteger a mi hermana…

-Tranquilízate, mi amor. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa la tiene ese malnacido…

-Yo tengo la culpa, no debí dejar que saliera con él. Yo jamás le he cortado las alas a mi hermana pero debí haberlo hecho en esta ocasión

-Nena, tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar, así que no te culpes. Te amo ¿lo sabías? Pienso que Bella no podría tener una mejor hermana

-¿Podrías venir?—preguntó Tanya haciendo un puchero—. Sé que te dije que no lo hicieras pero…

-En diez minutos estoy allá, mi cielo. Juntos idearemos algo para hacer pagar a ese imbécil. Quiero a Bella como si fuese mi hermana y no dejaré que ese bastardo salga bien parado de esta

-Oh, mi vida muchas gracias— a pesar del llanto, Tanya sonrió. Siempre podía contar con Dimitri

En menos de diez minutos, Dimitri ya estaba estacionándose frente a la casa. Tanya corrió a recibirlo y ambos se fundieron en un reconfortante abrazo. Esa noche no hicieron el amor ni hablaron sobre ellos como hacían cada vez que se encontraban. Sus energías estaban puestas en Isabella y su situación.

-Podríamos dañar su auto— sugirió Tanya—. Sin que nadie nos vea, claro

-Normalmente te diría que es una locura, pero en esta ocasión te apoyaré. Arruinemos la pintura de su auto, ponchemos las llantas y le quitamos la batería… se volverá loco

-Lo sé, él ama a su auto más que nada en esta vida, incluyendo a Bella, pero no lo sé, siento que lo del auto no es suficiente… quiero asesinarlo

-No, amor. No vale la pena mancharse las manos con la sangre de ese cabrón. Llamaré a Félix, mi hermano, para que se ocupe de su auto, es mecánico y así como puede reparar un auto y dejarlo como nuevo, puede dejarlo totalmente inservible…

-Me gustaría hacerlo yo—gruñó Tanya—. Pero Félix puede acompañarme, orientarme…

-No, nena. No dejaré que te expongas a que te descubran… confía en mi hermano

-Está bien— aceptó a regañadientes—. Entonces tenemos un plan…

::::::::::

Isabella despertó sobresaltada y deseando que todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no fuera más que un horrible sueño. Sí, eso debía ser. Edward la amaba y sería incapaz de engañarla. Se casarían, serían muy felices y el hijo que esperaban era el primero de los muchos que tendrían.

De pronto Tanya entró a su habitación y al ver su mirada triste de golpe comprendió que la traición de Edward era absolutamente real. Frunció el ceño y nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

-Dime que fue todo un sueño— imploró a su hermana quien palideció.

-Bella, cariño…— intentó responder Tanya pero Isabella la cortó abruptamente.

-Dime que todo fue un maldito sueño, Tan, por favor

-Nena, no fue un sueño, pero cálmate— Tanya se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Isabella sollozó fuertemente.

-¡Bella, mi amor!— unos gritos histéricos afuera de la casa, alertaron a las dos hermanas.

-Edward— susurró Bella antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

-Ese maldito… — masculló Tanya y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?— cuestionó Isabella con nerviosismo.

-A correr a ese estúpido... ¿o es que acaso quieres que derrumbe la puerta?

-¡No!— Isabella no deseaba verlo en ese momento ya que el hacerlo abriría más su herida.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?!— escuchó gritar a su hermana segundos después de que saliera de su habitación. Isabella se levantó y entreabrió la puerta para -escuchar.

-¡Quiero verla, por favor!—le respondió Edward, llorando amargamente. El corazón de Isabella se estrujó al escucharlo tan mal, pero no pensaba perdonarlo. Amaba a Edward como jamás amaría a ningún otro hombre pero la traición era algo imperdonable para ella.

-¡LARGATE DE MI CASA SI NO QUIERES QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA!— bramó Tanya.

-Bella me ama, tiene que escucharme, déjame pasar, necesito verla. Isabella es mi vida, no la puedo perder. Ella es mi todo…

-Sí realmente sintieras eso por mi hermana, no la habrías traicionado— replicó Tanya, al borde del llanto—. Yo comenzaba a creer en ti y me defraudaste, defraudaste a Bella y ahora tendrás que aprender a vivir sin ella porque mientras yo viva, me encargaré de que nunca te le vuelvas a acercar

-Tanya, te lo imploro, déjame hablar con Isabella. Si me rechaza me iré, pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que me dejes hablar con ella

Isabella no pudo resistirlo más y salió de la habitación. Con paso firme se dirigió hasta la entrada donde Tanya y Edward discutían. Cuando los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward se enfocaron en ella, todo su ser se estremeció. El bello rostro de su ex prometido estaba desfigurado, como si alguien le hubiese dado una buena paliza pero se abstuvo de preguntarle qué había ocurrido. No era de su incumbencia y se lo tenía bien merecido.

-Bella, mi vida— dijo él, dando un paso al frente. Isabella retrocedió uno y alzó la mano.

-No me toques

Edward se arrodilló ante la mirada atónita de las hermanas. Parecía devastado e Isabella sabía que no estaba fingiendo, que realmente le dolía el haber cometido semejante error.

-¡Perdóname, por favor! Dame otra oportunidad, te juro que no se va a volver a repetir

-Levántate— le ordenó Isabella y Tanya resopló.

-Déjalo, Bella... verlo así me divierte mucho porque sé que no lo vas a perdonar

-¡No, Bella, no!— gimoteó Edward con el rostro bañado en lágrimas—. Yo te amo, eres mi vida

-Ponte de pie y lárgate de mi casa— pidió Bella empleando el tono de voz más severo que pudo.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que…

-Tú dijiste que te irías si te rechazaba, es eso lo que estoy haciendo...

-Pero tú me amas, vamos a casarnos. No puedes tirar por la borda nuestro amor, nos matará…

-En primer lugar, si piensas que la boda sigue en pie, estás muy equivocado— refutó Isabella—. En segundo lugar, no fui yo quien tiró por la borda nuestro amor, tú lo hiciste, no te importó lo mucho que yo te amaba, te tiraste a mi mejor amiga

-Quien por cierto está en el hospital— intervino Tanya con una sonrisa maliciosa y Bella miró a su hermana interrogante.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me recuperé del dolor, me vestí y salí a buscarte— dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie lentamente—. Pero no te encontré así que decidí ir por mis llaves para venir aquí y al llegar al departamento te llamé pero cuando me colgaste y no volviste a atenderme decidí salir de una vez por todas pero Alice me interceptó y me pidió que habláramos de lo ocurrido. La rechacé pero ella empezó a armar un escándalo y en ese momento entró Jasper muy enfadado porque lo había escuchado todo. Me golpeó y Alice al intentar separarnos fue empujada por Jasper con mucha fuerza y se golpeó la cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento varias horas. Sigue internada, pero está fuera de peligro…

Isabella no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por la salud de Alice ya que después de todo, ella había sido su mejor amiga desde pequeña. Sin embargo, no iría a verla al hospital, el rencor se lo impedía.

-Me alegra que esté fuera de peligro, así pueden vivir su amor— contestó Isabella con desprecio.

-Bella, a la única que amo es a ti, déjame explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas

-Lo consideraré solo si me respondes una pregunta: ¿te acostaste con Alice realmente o todo fue un error?

Edward abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Aquello bastó para confirmar lo que Bella ya sabía.

-Me acosté con ella— reconoció Edward finalmente—. Pero…

-Entonces no tienes nada que explicarme, todo está muy claro…

Dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación. Edward intentó detenerla pero Tanya fue rápida y lo detuvo a él. Isabella se encerró rápidamente y se recargó en la puerta mientras intentaba controlar su frenética respiración. Su visión se tornó borrosa debido a las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y no tardó en derramarlas. Edward gritaba su nombre como un poseso pero no acudiría a su llamado, todo estaba terminado entre ellos.

-Tengo que irme— musitó antes de correr hacia su armario y sacar una maleta pequeña. Comenzó a empacar sus cosas sin ver realmente lo que estaba metiendo en ella. Solo deseaba irse muy lejos y no volver a saber de Edward.

Escondió la maleta cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Se sentó en la cama y limpió sus lágrimas. Los gritos de Edward habían cesado y supuso que él dejó de luchar para poder verla. En el fondo se sentía decepcionada, aunque sabía que era mejor así.

-Ya se fue pero me amenazó con volver a buscarte— gruñó Tanya mientras entraba.

-No me encontrará…— aseguró Isabella y Tanya asintió sin sospechar la razón por la que decía aquello.

-No, Dimitri y yo nos encargaremos de que no se te vuelva a acercar

-¿Dimitri?

-Sí, él está preocupado por ti…

-¿Se lo contaste?— gimió Bella.

-Sí, ya sabes que él te quiere como a su hermanita. Tenía que saberlo…

-Yo también lo quiero como a mi hermano mayor pero no me gusta que se preocupe— suspiró Bella.

-Hoy no irás a la universidad— dijo Tanya de repente.

-No, ya es demasiado tarde— _no volveré a la universidad nunca más porque me iré_ , pensó—. No estoy de ánimos, todo lo que quiero es morirme

-¡No digas eso!— exclamó su hermana—. Tienes que salir adelante, Bella. Sé que te duele lo que Edward te hizo pero…

-Me duele demasiado, arruinó mi vida. Todo pudo ser tan perfecto…— Isabella no pudo seguir hablando debido a los sollozos.

-Nena, entiendo que te sientas pésimo pero esto no le hace bien al bebé. Necesitas tranquilizarte

-¡No puedo!— gritó Bella—. No puedo estar bien, yo lo amo, Tan…

-Lo sé, cielo, pero algún día vas a encontrar a alguien que…

-No… no quiero volver a enamorarme— Isabella negó con la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se mareó—. Todos los hombres son iguales

-No todos, Bella…

-Bueno, Dimitri no es así pero eso es solo porque a él lo engañaron primero

Tanya suspiró frustrada y se sentó con ella, pasándole un brazo por el hombro para abrazarla. Permanecieron así un par de minutos hasta que Isabella se serenó un -poco.

-Debo ir a trabajar— susurró Tanya—. Pero voy a tomarme el día libre…

-¡No!— exclamó Bella con pánico ya que eso arruinaría sus planes de marcharse sin despedidas—. No dejes de hacer tus cosas por mí

-Debo cuidarte— protestó ella—. Ni loca te dejaré sola…

-No estoy sola ¿qué no se supone que María vendría hoy?

María era una señora de aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco años que les ayudaba con la limpieza de la casa dos veces a la semana. No tenían sirvientas ya que no le veían el caso. La casa era pequeña y fácilmente podían ocuparse de las labores domésticas. Bella era una excelente cocinera y Tanya era una mujer muy organizada pero no sabía cómo se las apañaría ya que se hubiese ido. A su hermana se le quemaba hasta el agua…

-Pero María no puede impedir que cometas alguna locura

-Tanya, ¿crees que haría una locura en mi estado?— preguntó una indignada Bella. Si bien cometería una locura, no era tan estúpida para hacer algo que atentara contra su vida y la de su hijo.

-Dijiste hace un momento que querías morirte— Tanya la miró con los ojos entornados.

-Pero no lo haré ¿de acuerdo? Me cuidaré por el bien de mi hijo…

-Aun así no te dejaré sola

-Yo quiero estar sola—gruñó Isabella—. No quiero que me vigiles, ve a hacer tus cosas y trae helado y pañuelos cuando vuelvas. Comer helado y llorar es lo que se supone que se hace ante una ruptura…

Intentó imprimir un poco de diversión a su voz y afortunadamente Tanya sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien, después del trabajo traeré las cosas, hermanita. También alquilaré películas— contestó antes de abrazarla nuevamente—. Sabes que te quiero ¿cierto? Siempre podrás contar conmigo. Tú y mi sobrinito van a estar muy bien

-Sí, de eso estoy completamente segura— Bella sonrió para sus adentros. Le reconfortaba la idea de iniciar una nueva vida junto a su bebé. Extrañaría muchísimo a su hermana, pero deseaba alejarse de todo y de todos; solo ella y su bebé. Nadie más...

-Bueno, me voy a la oficina, no hagas ninguna tontería ¿de acuerdo?

-Solo quiero dormir— mintió Bella—. Puedes ir tranquila…

-En un rato llega María pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, me marcas al celular y yo vendré en seguida

Isabella asintió y Tanya se puso de pie. Antes de que ella saliera, Bella se levantó y fue a abrazarla.

-Gracias por todo, hermanita— agradeció Bella, temiendo que Tanya percibiera que aquello era una despedida.

-No hay de que, nena…

Tanya no pareció sospechar de las intenciones de Bella y se marchó a su habitación a alistarse para el trabajo. Isabella cerró su habitación con seguro y entre lágrimas terminó de preparar la maleta. Le dolía en el alma tomar aquella decisión pero necesitaba desaparecer, olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido o por lo menos intentarlo.

Al cerrar la maleta la escondió de nuevo bajo su cama y se metió a la ducha. Cuando se hubo secado se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa de tirantes blanca y una sudadera. Al mirarse en el espejo no se reconoció: su bonito rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar; aun no tenía ojeras puesto que había dormido bastante, pero sin lugar a dudas las tendría dentro de poco. El brillo en su mirada había desaparecido por completo, lucía apagada, sin vida, expresando exactamente como se sentía por dentro.

Su hermana fue a verla una vez más e Isabella logró que ella se quedara tranquila. Realmente debía considerar el ser actriz ya que pudo convencer a Tanya de que no haría ninguna locura. Cuando estuvo segura de que ella se había ido, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó su diario. Arrancó una hoja y escribió una nota a su hermana.

 _Tan:_

 _Perdóname, nena, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que irme de aquí. Necesito y quiero estar sola con mi bebé, calmarme y pensar en lo que va a ser de mi vida de ahora en adelante. Dile a Edward que lo amo pero que no puedo perdonarlo… quizá con el tiempo lo haga pero por ahora no, no quiero ni puedo perdonarlo. Confiaba en él, soñaba estar a su lado toda mi vida pero su traición lo arruinó todo. Entrégale su celular y no le digas nada sobre mi hijo, él es mío solamente, lo criaré sola. Por favor no me busques ni me llames porque no contestaré. Dentro de unos días te diré dónde estoy porque ahora no puedo hacerlo ya que ni yo misma sé a dónde me dirijo… te amo, hermanita. No espero que me perdones pero sí que me entiendas un poco. Estoy muy herida y quizá lo que estoy haciendo es demasiado estúpido pero es lo único que se me ocurrió._

 _Atte: Bella_

No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran sobre el espacio vacío de la hoja pero no había tiempo de hacer otra. Dobló la carta y la dejó sobre su cama, poniendo el celular de Edward sobre ésta. Tomó una bolsa pequeña donde metió sus documentos y sus artículos personales y se dirigió al baño a peinarse. Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta y se maquilló ligeramente. Estaba lista.

María llegó justo cuando Isabella colgó el teléfono. Había pedido un taxi luego de comprobar que disponía de suficiente dinero como para viajar. Si bien casi toda su fortuna la donaban a la caridad, Bella ahorraba el dinero que Tanya le daba al mes para sus gastos y había logrado juntar una buena cantidad de dinero que le permitiría rentar un departamento en un sitio decente.

Isabella salió de su habitación para ir a saludar a María quien se preocupó mucho al ver su rostro. ¿ _Acaso es tan notorio?_ Se preguntó internamente.

-No dormí bien, eso es todo— le explicó Isabella—. María, ¿podrías hacerme un favor enorme?

-Por supuesto que sí, querida. Dime— María le sonrió de una manera muy dulce y maternal. Realmente la estimaba mucho y la echaría de menos.

-Se acaba de terminar el líquido limpia vidrios y el detergente… ¿podrías ir a comprarlos? Yo no me siento muy bien…

-Claro, Bella… ¿alguna cosa más?

-Mmm…— Bella pensó en alguna otra cosa que pudiese mantenerla entretenida en el supermercado mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo—. Quiero helado de queso con zarzamora, se me antoja mucho

María volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con complicidad, y la culpabilidad la invadió mientras le entregaba el dinero. Aun así, debía seguir con el plan. El taxi estaba por llegar, ya no podía arrepentirse.

-Puedes comprarte algo tú también— añadió Isabella. María negó con la cabeza.

-No te molestes…

-María, me enojaré si no te compras algo. Es una orden— Isabella fingió enojo y María solo rió.

-Está bien, está bien…

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. María se había ido al supermercado, el cual estaba a una distancia razonable de la casa, y podría escapar sin problemas. Rápidamente se dirigió a su recámara donde tomó la maleta y su bolso, después salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa al escuchar al taxi llegar.

Al subir al taxi, echó una última mirada a la casa que fue su hogar durante pocos años. Trató en vano de que los recuerdos no invadieran su mente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por milésima vez desde que había presenciado aquel terrible engaño.

-Al aeropuerto— ordenó al taxista con voz temblorosa y éste asintió antes de arrancar. Bella sollozó levemente y recargó su cabeza en la ventana.

 _Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto_ , aquel pensamiento iba dirigido a Edward, _yo te amaba, me entregué a ti por completo, te di mi corazón, te pedí que jamás lo lastimaras pero lo hiciste y ahora me voy lejos, donde no me puedas dañar y engañar más. Siempre te amaré, dudo que pueda dejar de hacerlo ya que me llevo una parte de ti conmigo. A este bebé jamás lo vas a conocer porque no lo mereces, al menos no por ahora…_

-Disculpa que me entrometa, señorita— la voz del taxista sacó a Isabella de sus deprimentes pensamientos—. Pero me da la impresión de que usted está huyendo

Isabella estuvo a punto de contestarle al taxista que se metiera en sus propios asuntos pero se mordió la lengua. Jamás había sido maleducada y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora. El taxista no tenía la culpa de sus problemas y además necesitaba hablar con alguien así fuese un completo extraño.

-Tiene razón— respondió con un suspiro—. Estoy huyendo de mi asquerosa vida ¿podría recomendarme un destino?

-Si yo estuviese huyendo definitivamente saldría del estado de Washington. No me gusta el frío...

-Eso necesito, dejar de sentir frío— musitó Bella. No se refería al frío corporal sino al de su alma. Su alma tenía frío y la única persona que podría devolverle el calor y la paz era la misma que la había defraudado.

-San Diego, California podría ser un buen destino

-Muchas gracias— Bella sonrió. En San Diego vivía Rosalie, una vieja amiga de la secundaria con la que aún tenía contacto por correo electrónico y WhatsApp. Estaba segura de que no le molestaría recibirla en su casa por un par de días en lo que encontraba un empleo.

-No hay de que, señorita…

Isabella permaneció en silencio unos minutos hasta que de pronto hizo una pregunta.

-¿Cree que está bien lo que estoy haciendo?

-¿Huir?

-Sí…

-No, no está bien, pero a veces uno lo necesita. Hubo una época en que si hubiese podido escapar de mis problemas, lo habría hecho…

-Mi prometido se metió con mi mejor amiga— comenzó a relatar Isabella—. Los descubrí y él no lo negó pero me pidió perdón y me aseguró que me amaba ¿debo creerle?

-Una persona que ama nunca la engañaría— respondió el taxista con seriedad—. Quien engaña una vez lo hará siempre a menos que estuviese ebrio o drogado al hacerlo

-No, no lo estaba— susurró Bella—. Estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando los encontré

-Entonces no vale la pena ese tipo. Permítame que se lo diga pero fue un idiota…

-Realmente sí— convino Bella—. No quiero volver a verlo y por eso me voy, pero me preocupa la reacción que pueda tener mi hermana. Ella me lo ha dado todo desde que nuestros padres murieron, no puedo pagarle de esta manera…

-¿Entonces quiere que de media vuelta y la lleve de regreso a su casa?— inquirió él con una sonrisa. El taxista era bastante atractivo y no pasaba de los veinticinco años pero solo hasta ese momento Isabella se había percatado de aquello.

-¡No! Mi decisión está tomada, me iré. Solo fue un momento de duda— Bella frunció el ceño.

-Entonces seguiré conduciendo hasta el aeropuerto…

-Sí, por favor…

Isabella se limpió las lágrimas y se inclinó para ver la identificación del taxista ya que algo en su sonrisa le había resultado familiar. Jacob Black, decía la tarjeta y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Vaya, que casualidad, tiene el mismo apellido que el novio de mi hermana— comentó. El taxista soltó una leve carcajada que resultó agradable a los oídos de Isabella.

-¿Cómo se llama su cuñado? Quizá seamos parientes…

-Dimitri Black

-Vaya, así se llama mi primo hermano. Él sale con una hermosa chica llamada Tanya Swan que es una diseñadora muy reconocida según mi mujer. A ella le encanta su ropa pero a mí me da igual, la ropa es asunto de mujeres…

Isabella palideció y estuvo a punto de abandonar el taxi. Aquel chico no tardaría en percatarse de que llevaba a la cuñada de su primo rumbo al aeropuerto. Dimitri cuando se enterara de que había huido la buscaría por todos lados junto a Tanya y si la noticia de su desaparición llegaba a oídos de Jacob, definitivamente iban a encontrarla.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Dimitri Black?— preguntó el taxista.

-No, por supuesto que no— Isabella se rió histéricamente—. Mi hermana se llama Rosalie…

-De igual manera sigue siendo una coincidencia graciosa que ambos conozcamos a alguien llamado Dimitri Black…

-Sí, es muy gracioso— dijo Bella con ironía más él no lo notó.

Isabella no volvió a hablar durante todo el camino salvó para reírse un poco de las ocurrencias del taxista que le había tocado en suerte. No sabía si era normal sentir cariño hacia una persona que recién había conocido pero debía admitirlo: Jacob Black le gustaba, no en un plan romántico, pero si como un amigo y confidente. Quizá algún día pudiese verlo de nuevo lo cual sin duda sería genial.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, ¿cuánto te debo?— preguntó Isabella. Decidió que le resultaba más cómodo tutearlo.

-No te voy a cobrar nada— respondió Jacob muy campante, tuteándola también.

-¿Qué?

-Es en serio. Me has caído bastante bien y te veo tan triste que no quiero cobrarte nada…

-Pero eso no es justo…

-Acéptalo, por favor…

-Está bien— sonrió Isabella.

Jacob se bajó del taxi y sacó la maleta de la cajuela para luego entregársela a Isabella.

-Mucha suerte en tu viaje— le deseó el taxista.

-Gracias— respondió ella antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la entrada.

 _Tienes que hacerlo, Isabella_ , se dijo a sí misma. Con cada paso que daba su determinación de irse iba menguando. Se detuvo aproximadamente a diez pasos del mostrador de su aerolínea favorita y no supo que hacer.

-¿Bella?— una voz bastante conocida la sacó de su ensoñación. Isabella volteó a verlo y se quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa.

-¿Jasper?

-¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó él.

-Yo… — Bella estaba sonrojada. No sabía que responder a aquella pregunta—. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Iré a Georgia a visitar a mi madre— contestó Jasper con voz apagada. Parecía muy decaído y Bella desgraciadamente entendía el por qué. Ella sufría por la misma causa.

-Yo también me voy— admitió Bella—. Pero a San Diego, ya no puedo seguir aquí después de lo que Edward me hizo

-No me digas que lo supiste…— Jasper la miraba horrorizado.

-¿Qué Edward me engañó con Alice? sí, me enteré ayer— Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Con razón luces tan mal… — susurró él.

-Tú no te ves mejor que yo— contraatacó Isabella. Ambos sonrieron tristemente—. Edward fue a buscarme y me dijo que los escuchaste hablando…

-Sí, Alice estaba histérica, le decía a Edward que no se arrepentía de haber hecho el amor con él, que no me amaba. Me enfurecí y comencé a golpear a Edward porque creí que él la sedujo y cuando Alice se interpuso entre nosotros la empujé. Jamás pensé en golpearla a ella pero cuando la aparté se cayó, terminó golpeándose la cabeza contra una mesa de vidrio y fue a dar al hospital. Un vecino que escuchó los gritos llamó a la policía y Edward a la ambulancia

-¿Te detuvieron?— inquirió Bella y Jasper asintió.

-Sí, pero ni Edward ni Alice presentaron cargos y me dejaron salir. Ambos entienden mi reacción…

-¿Viste a Alice?

-Sí— suspiró Jasper—. Estaba arrepentida pero no de haberse acostado con Edward sino por haberme mentido. Me duele amarla de esta manera a pesar de lo que me hizo…

-¿No la odias?

-Un poco, sí— el rubio se rió levemente—. Pero son cosas que suceden. Algún día encontraré a alguien que realmente me ame

-Te admiro por pensar de esa manera. Yo solo quiero huir…

-¿Pero por qué huyes? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

-Tú estás haciendo lo mismo. Estás huyendo— lo acusó Isabella con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, Bella. Yo me voy porque quiero ver a mi madre que está enferma, no estoy huyendo y no tengo por qué hacerlo. No engañé a Alice, ella me engañó a mí...

-¿Quieres decir que ellos son los que deberían irse?

-Desde mi punto de vista, sí— respondió él—. Ellos nos dañaron, jugaron con nosotros, no se merecen que dejemos nuestra vida por ellos. La vida sigue, Isabella. No necesitas huir

-Necesito poner distancia— masculló Bella.

-Él debería dejarte en paz, tú no debes irte, por lo menos no tan apresuradamente…

-Sí, pero…

-Imagino que no se lo dijiste a tu hermana— la interrumpió.

-No, no se lo dije— musitó ella.

-No puedes irte así, Tanya merece que se lo digas de frente

-Pero necesito irme, no quiero ver a Edward— la voz de Bella tembló y Jasper suspiró fuertemente antes de abrazarla.

-Haz lo que necesites hacer, te apoyaré. En este tiempo te has convertido en una muy buena amiga para mí y espero que sigamos en contacto. Lo que sea que necesites solo llámame y ahí estaré ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, muchas gracias, Jasper…

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron ya que Jasper volaría en otra aerolínea. Isabella al fin se atrevió a avanzar y compró el boleto. Tuvo suerte y encontró un vuelo que salía en una hora. La sala de espera estaba prácticamente vacía. Solo había tres personas además de ella por lo que se sentó alejada de todos.

Los ojos de Bella de nuevo estaban anegados de lágrimas por la traición de Edward, por todo lo que había perdido a causa de ésta.

-¿Qué hice mal?— sollozó—. ¿Qué hice mal?

En cuanto formuló aquella pregunta se sintió furiosa. Ella no había hecho nada mal, Edward era el único culpable de su sufrimiento. Había sido una novia amorosa, comprensiva y se entregó a él por completo pero la lujuria pudo más que el amor que él decía tenerle.

La ira la invadió y solo tenía una palabra en mente: venganza. Deseaba lastimarlo tanto como él la había lastimado a ella. Tenía que darle su lección y humillarlo, no huir como una cobarde, como si ella hubiese sido la responsable de aquel engaño.

Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo.

-Nunca más volveré a llorar por ti, Edward Cullen— susurró—. Vas a pagar muy caro lo que nos hiciste a mí y a tu hijo…

Algunas personas la miraron asustadas mientras caminaba hacia la salida ya que tenía una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro. De forma estúpida esperaba encontrarse con Jacob pero no lo hizo y tomó otro taxi para regresar a casa. El taxista era un hombre indiferente y muy callado que solo se limitó a preguntarle a donde deseaba ir.

El camino de regreso le pareció eterno. Solo deseaba llegar a casa y romper la carta que le había dejado a Tanya. Rezaba porque María no la hubiese leído y diera aviso a su hermana pero la vida, que hasta ayer le sonreía, no iba a ser tan misericordiosa con ella.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando el taxi aparcó frente a la casa. Después de que el vehículo se hubo ido tardó unos minutos en reunir el valor necesario y aventurarse a investigar la situación en la casa.

Mientras caminaba por el porche sacó la llave de su bolsa y cuando se disponía a introducirla en la cerradura la puerta se abrió bruscamente. No fue María quien le abrió sino una angustiada y llorosa Tanya.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!— gritó colérica y Bella se encogió de miedo.

Si algo supo en ese momento era que Tanya la iba a matar.

* * *

 **Buenoooo aquí tienen el segundo capi de esta historia :D espero que lo disfruten :D Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews que me dejaron, no saben lo feliz que estoy**

 **nattalia06 , aracely. chan, RK, , Tecupi, Shamy, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, KeyAl, Emmett McCartys angel, MilaStorm27 , MONIELITA CULLEN , dany16 , pili, isabelmoon, Nicole, maleja twihard :D millll gracias , son unos amores 3**

 **Respondiendo a la pregunta que me hizo maleja twihard jajaj no, no soy de colombia, nena, soy mexicana pero mi familia si usa la palabra malparido xD**

 **LAS QUIEROOOO! Millones de gracias por todo su apoyo... a las chicas que me dejaron review y no tienen cuenta les contestaré por review para no alargar esto jajaja**

 **PD: si olvidé mencionar a una pido billones de disculpas, la computadora está demasiado loca ¬¬ y yo soy demasiado despistada u.u**

 **ATTE:**

 **~Mary~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para hacerlos sufrir en mis historias muajaja...**_

 ** _Fic dedicado a chicas de FFAD, beta, hermanita, amiga socia de la maldad y a ahora a una gran amiga cuyo usuario es Kolor6. Esta última tiene una mente tan malvada como la mía muajajaja, ella me dio la idea que se encuentra al final del capítulo jijij..._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo beteado por KeyAl, mi hermanita :3_**

* * *

 _ **Un amor perdido… ¿por siempre?**_

 _Capítulo 3: Plan en marcha_

-Tan, puedo explicarte…— Bella intentó hablar pero los brazos de su hermana la rodearon. Tanya lloraba de forma histérica y detrás de ella se encontraba Dimitri quien la miraba con desaprobación.

-¡Jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a hacer esto!—exclamó ella antes de soltarla.

-Tanya, lo siento…— susurró Bella como niña regañada.

-Bella, lo que hiciste fue una locura— la reprendió Dimitri con tono calmado—. Casi matas a tu hermana y a María de un susto…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Tanya la miraba enojada—. Si deseabas irte me lo hubieras dicho de frente ¿por qué dejar una simple nota?

-No ibas a dejar que me fuera— explicó Isabella tranquilamente. Se tenía bien merecido el regaño por haber huido como lo hizo.

-Tienes razón, no iba a dejar que te fueras— admitió Tanya—. Por lo menos no en el estado en el que estás…

-¿Lo dices por el bebé?

-No, Isabella… — gruñó Tanya—. Lo digo por el estado en que Edward te dejó, cualquier cosa podría pasarte en una ciudad desconocida…

-Sé cuidarme sola…— suspiró Bella—. Además me dirigía a San Diego, con Rosalie

-¿Y por qué no hablaste conmigo sobre tu decisión? Te habría entendido e incluso apoyado. No puedo creer que no confíes en mí, soy tu hermana, Bella. He visto por tu bienestar desde que nuestros padres murieron ¿y es así como me pagas? — su voz tembló e Isabella se sintió inmensamente culpable, tanto que sus ojos picaron.

-Lo lamento tanto, hermanita— Bella sollozó y se abrazó a Tanya quien se puso rígida al principio pero después correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?— reprochó su hermana.

-Confío en ti, hermanita…

-Bella, lo lamento pero tuve que decírselo a tu hermana— intervino María.

-No te preocupes, María— dijo Bella antes de soltar a Tanya—. Hiciste lo correcto…

-En la nota dijiste que no sabías a donde ibas— masculló su hermana mayor—. Y ahora me dices que te dirigías a San Diego…

-Lo decidí de camino al aeropuerto…

-Eres una irresponsable, Isabella— resopló Tanya—. Ahora que lo pienso ibas a abandonar tus estudios…

-¿No lo pensaste antes?— preguntó Isabella, sorprendida.

-Bella, tu hermana solo quería encontrarte— le gruñó Dimitri—. Estuvimos a punto de ir a buscarte al aeropuerto…

-Pero regresé, eso es lo importante…

-Sí, y eso me alivia, pero no te salvas de que tome medidas de precaución contigo, jovencita— le advirtió Tanya—. Me quedaré contigo en casa lo más que pueda para evitar que te escapes de nuevo y Dimitri vendrá cuando yo tenga que irme. Eres una adulta, no puedo castigarte, pero dejaré de darte tu mensualidad y las llaves de tu auto me las regresas ya…

-Están en mi cuarto— murmuró Bella, sintiéndose como una adolescente rebelde de diecisiete años. Aceptaría sin protestar el castigo que su hermana quisiera imponerle ya que se lo merecía.

-Tanya asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de Bella. Dimitri tomó la maleta y le quitó la bolsa e Isabella caminó hasta la sala para sentarse en el sofá grande. Su cuñado no tardó en sentarse a su lado y colocar una mano en su hombro. María avisó que iría al jardín a regar las plantas y se marchó.

-Eres lo más importante para Tanya— le dijo Dimitri—. No deberías darle estos sustos y menos en su estado…

Bella miró a Dimitri con los ojos abiertos como platos, entendiendo lo que él quería decirle.

-¿Qué?

-Shhh… Tanya no quería que lo supieras todavía

-Y ella me reprocha que no le tengo confianza— dijo Bella mordazmente.

-Ella iba a decírtelo en la despedida de soltera, pero pasó lo que pasó y…

A Bella se le formó un nudo en la garganta al pensar en esa despedida de soltera. De forma inexplicable no quedaba nada de la decoración y hasta ese momento Isabella se había percatado de eso. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró objeto alguno que indicara que en esa casa se llevó a cabo una despedida de soltera.

-Tanya y yo lo limpiamos todo ayer por la noche— respondió Dimitri a la pregunta que Bella estaba formulando en su mente.

-Vaya, deberían poner una empresa de limpieza— bromeó Isabella pero su voz no denotaba alegría sino todo lo contrario. Dimitri sonrió ya que a pesar del tono de Isabella le causó gracia el comentario.

-Ya está, guardé esas llaves— dijo Tanya mientras entraba a la sala. Se dejó caer en el sofá pequeño y Bella se preparó mentalmente para ser sermoneada—. Ahora, sí, Bella… explícame en qué demonios pensabas cuando decidiste huir

-Solo quería iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo y de todos

-¿Incluso de mí?— preguntó Tanya, dolida.

-Sí, Tanya, incluso de ti— admitió Bella con pesar.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando te sientes triste lo único que quieres es estar sola, así me sentía en ese momento...

-¿Y ya no te sientes así?— su hermana la miró confundida. Isabella negó con la cabeza.

-No, una persona me hizo entender que no debía huir como si fuese la culpable de lo sucedido. No tengo por qué abandonar mi vida por alguien que no lo merece…

-Así es, nena— Dimitri asintió—. Debes seguir adelante y no alejarte de las personas que realmente te aprecian, al menos no tan bruscamente. Si quieres estar sola, está bien pero debiste comunicarle a Tanya lo que pensabas hacer

-Lo sé y pido perdón por hacer eso…

-Yo te perdono, tonta— dijo Tanya—. Pero no voy a desistir con las medidas que te quede bien claro…

-Y yo no me opongo. No quiero estar sola y mucho menos después de lo que decidí…

-¿Qué decidiste?— preguntaron Tanya y Dimitri al mismo tiempo—. Me debes una Coca Cola— se apresuró a decir su hermana, haciendo reír a la pareja.

-He decidido…— Bella respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Que me vengaré de Edward, lo haré sufrir igual o más de lo que él me hizo sufrir a mí. Pagará caro ese momento de calentura con mi mejor amiga…

Tanya la miró boquiabierta un segundo para después sonreír perversamente al igual que Dimitri. Aquello había extrañado a Bella pero la animaba el hecho de saber que quizá tendría la aprobación de ambos.

-¿Y qué piensan?— preguntó Isabella al ver que no decían nada.

-Que apoyamos tu plan totalmente— contestó Tanya—. De hecho ya planeábamos una venganza contra Edward así que bienvenida a la operación jodamos al cerdo…

-Convencí a Tanya de cambiar el nombre. Quería llamarla "matemos al cerdo"— dijo Dimitri.

-En otras circunstancias Bella se habría carcajeado por las ocurrencias de su hermana y cuñado pero no tenía humor para reír y menos por algo relacionado a Edward.

-Van a ayudarme entonces— dijo Isabella.

-Ya sabes que si— le sonrió Tanya—. Somos un equipo y juntos haremos que Edward viva un calvario. El muy maldito deseará no haber nacido

-Yo no soy partidario de hacer estas cosas pero este caso requiere que haga una excepción— Dimitri tenía en la mirada el mismo brillo perverso que su novia—. Vamos a vengarnos de este bastardo

::::::::::

-Te amo demasiado, pequeña— las lágrimas de Edward mojaron el vidrio del portarretrato donde él había colocado una foto de Isabella—. No entiendo todavía como accedí a tener sexo con Alice, mi cuerpo solo te necesita a ti…

El dolor de su pecho lo estaba matando. Saber que su princesa lo odiaba era horrendo, la peor sensación de su vida y peor era ser consciente de que se lo merecía. El precio por haber tenido un momento de pasión con Alice, del cual no tenía muy nítidos recuerdos, había sido muy alto.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para recuperarte, no puedo perderte, mi amor. Simplemente no puedo…

Se levantó de la cama en donde llevaba horas acostado y que se encontraba en la habitación donde había dormido toda su infancia y adolescencia. Por respeto a Bella, decidió abandonar el departamento donde fue descubierta su traición pero debía admitir que también lo hizo para estar cerca de su madre. A pesar de tener veintiséis años, quería que Esme lo abrazara y lo consolara lo que consiguió después de un acalorado sermón por parte ella y su padre. Ambos amaban a Isabella como si fuese su propia hija y le dejaron bastante en claro que se pondrían de parte de ella en este asunto.

Edward no protestó por aquello sino que concordó con sus padres. Merecía quedarse solo después de aquel terrible error, porque eso había sido, un error. Aunque lo que pasó no era algo que quisiese, se sentía un miserable por haber jugado con ambas. Le había fallado a su ángel, al ser que más amaba en el mundo y había ilusionado a una estupenda chica a quien veía como una hermana antes de aquel momento. Era el más grande de los imbéciles, como lo llamó Emmett, su hermano mayor.

-Edward, hijo, voy a pasar otra vez— avisó su madre y Edward abrió la puerta.

-Pasa, mamá— respondió él con la voz rasposa por el llanto.

-Oh, mi amor, mira como tienes los ojos— dijo Esme con mucha tristeza. Edward no se contuvo y abrazó a su progenitora.

-No puedo vivir sin Bella, mamá…

-Ya lo sé hijo, pero lo que hiciste no tiene perdón— le recordó ella.

-Lo sé pero quiero que me perdone, es más, ni siquiera pido eso, solo quiero que vuelva…

-No será tan fácil que eso suceda— suspiró su madre—. Pero te ayudaré, iré a hablar con Bella

-¿Harías eso por mí?— Edward miró a su madre con ilusión.

-Sí, aunque no te prometo nada— contestó seria—. Una traición es algo terrible y aunque esté aquí, ofreciéndote mi hombro para llorar, no quiere decir que no esté sumamente molesta y decepcionada

-Y tienes razón en estarlo, no tengo perdón ni justificación para lo que hice

-¿Qué rayos pasaba por tu cabeza, hijo?

-No lo sé. Mi mente solo se desconectó, tener sexo es muy diferente a hacer el amor, madre. Cuando estoy con Bella, soy consciente de lo que hago, soy realmente feliz…

-Porque la amas a pesar de lo que hiciste— Esme sonrió un poco—. No mereces recuperarla pero te ayudaré a hacerlo porque no quiero verte sufrir. Sé que nunca volverás a cometer ese error…

-Jamás— dijo Edward con vehemencia—. Si ella me perdona seré el hombre más fiel que exista sobre la tierra…

-Solo espero que lo cumplas— masculló Esme.

::::::::::

Entonces tenemos un plan— se carcajeó Tanya cuando terminaron de discutir el primer paso de su venganza. Isabella no estaba muy segura de llevar a cabo lo que la malévola mente de su hermana planeaba pero Dimitri terminó convenciéndola.

-Bien, eso es lo que haremos…

-Ya le dije a Félix lo que vamos a hacer y se mostró más que dispuesto— anunció Dimitri—. Mañana le daremos muerte al Volvo

-¿No creen que es excesivo?— preguntó Isabella—. Podríamos hacer lo típico como darle celos o cualquier otra cosa pero esto me parece exagerado e incluso ilegal

-Él se merece esto y más— gruñó Tanya—. Y eso que dices acerca de darle celos lo haremos pero más adelante…

-¿Lo vamos a torturar aún más?— Isabella tragó grueso.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué no quieres venganza?— gritó su hermana—. Bueno, no me importa si quieres o no, incluso puedes no participar si así lo deseas pero Edward no se quedará sin recibir un escarmiento…

-No, no me voy a echar para atrás, pero…

-Pero nada, Isabella, si vamos a vengarnos tiene que ser algo que realmente lo lastime

-Físicamente, no— rogó Isabella ya que a pesar de todo lo amaba y la idea de saberlo herido la horrorizaba.

-No te preocupes, no lastimaremos físicamente a tu ex amorcito— Tanya rodó los ojos. Era obvio que no nacía de ella decir eso. Dimitri se echó a reír por el tono de voz de su novia.

::::::::::

-Por este angelito tienes que reponerte— Tanya señaló la ecografía que Bella se había practicado una semana antes y que ahora sostenía en las manos. Ambas estaban en la recámara de Isabella, guardando en su lugar la ropa que ella había metido en la maleta—. No me gusta verte así…

-No puedo estar de otra forma y más sabiendo que tendré que ver a quien ya sabes…

-Sí no quieres hacerlo, yo...

-No— Isabella la interrumpió—. Seguiremos adelante con el plan, yo no soy ninguna cobarde y quiero que Edward pague por lo que hizo…

Tanya estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando de pronto el timbre sonó. Las hermanas se pusieron rígidas y se miraron largo rato pues intuían que podía tratarse de Edward. Dimitri se había ido hacia un buen rato y éste nunca salía de su trabajo a menos que fuese una emergencia.

María tocó la puerta de la habitación minutos después y Tanya la hizo pasar.

-Es una señora que busca a Isabella…— anunció María.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?— preguntó ella confundida.

-Sí, Esme Cullen…

-Dios mío— susurró Bella. Ella adoraba a su ex suegra pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para verla.

-Yo iré a atenderla— masculló Tanya.

-No, espera. Iré yo— a pesar de no sentirse lista, Isabella consideró que era de mala educación no recibir a aquella mujer que era como su segunda madre.

-¿Estás segura?— preguntó su hermana, frunciendo el ceño.

-Estoy segura. Esme no tiene la culpa de lo que su hijo me hizo…

-Bien, ve a hablar con ella— aceptó Tanya—. Y déjale bien en claro que jamás volverás con él…

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides porque el plan se vendría abajo— le recordó Isabella y Tanya sonrió—. Y tal vez Esme no sepa lo que pasó todavía…

-Es verdad— Tanya miró a María—. Haz pasar a la señora Esme, por favor— María asintió y se retiró de la habitación. Isabella tomó una bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse a la sala donde Esme la estaba esperando.

-¡Hija!— exclamó ella y el corazón de Isabella se encogió.

-Hola, Esme— saludó Bella con timidez antes de besar a su ex suegra en la mejilla—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, gracias, mi niña— contestó ella cuando ambas se sentaron—. Estás muy pálida, cariño…

-Eh…

-Edward me dijo lo que pasó— dijo Esme al ver que Bella no le diría nada—. Y créeme cuando te digo que yo y Carlisle estamos de tu lado...

-¿En serio?— Isabella sonrió un poco.

-Sí, mi amor. Lo que él te hizo fue una canallada y no sabes cuánto me duele saber que fallé como madre…

-No, Esme, no digas eso— Bella negó con la cabeza. No deseaba que Esme se culpara de las porquerías que hacía su hijo—. Eres una excelente madre…

-Me alegra muchísimo que no me odies. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras…

-¿Por qué lo haría? Tú no tienes la culpa. Admito que me es muy difícil verte en estos momentos porque eres la madre de Edward, pero el cariño que siento por ti, Carlisle y Emmett nunca va a cambiar, se los aseguro...

-Y tampoco el nuestro. Te apoyamos totalmente, pero aun así…— Esme suspiró profundamente. Parecía bastante nerviosa—. Odio la idea de que tu relación con Edward haya terminado

-Y yo, porque lo amaba…— _Bella, no llores_ , se reprendió a sí misma. Sus ojos ardían nuevamente—. Pero no se puede hacer nada

-Sé que lo que voy a pedirte te ofenderá, pero…

-¿Qué quieres pedirme?—inquirió Isabella con cautela. Presentía lo que Esme diría pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de indignación cuando ella expresó su petición.

-Que le des otra oportunidad. Edward te ama con toda su alma. Jamás lo había visto llorar de la manera como lo hizo hoy, ni siquiera cuando era un niño…

Bella sintió que el dolor de su pecho aumentaba y no era debido a la traición. El sufrimiento de Edward le dolía como si fuese el suyo.

-Alguien que ama no engaña— una traicionera lágrima escapó del ojo derecho de Isabella. Esme también tenía los ojos llorosos y la tomó de ambas manos.

-Solo dale la oportunidad de explicarte lo que pasó

-Esme, yo le daba todo. Jamás discutíamos, traté de ser la novia perfecta y él me traicionó. Le di una oportunidad para que me explicara y él mismo me dijo que se acostó con mi amiga…

-Para él fue solo sexo, nena…

-Eso lo sé, pero trata de ponerte en mi lugar, ¿qué harías si Carlisle te engañara?

-Me sentiría terriblemente mal porque sería volver a vivir esa terrible experiencia…

-¿Él te engañó?— exclamó Bella. Esme asintió levemente.

Pero lo hizo bajo los efectos del alcohol. Ese día peleamos y él tomó demasiado por lo que no supo lo que hacía. Me costó un tiempo perdonarlo pero finalmente lo hice y somos un feliz matrimonio…

-Pero Edward no estaba borracho— Bella comenzaba a alterarse pero luego recordó la venganza y controló su respiración agitada.

-Lo sé, cariño. Yo tampoco entiendo como Edward pudo haberte engañado pero si de algo estoy segura es de que está muy arrepentido y que jamás lo volverá a hacer…

-¿Tú crees?— Bella fingió un tono de voz esperanzado y Esme comenzó a emocionarse.

-Sí, cariño. Jamás en su vida lo volverá a hacer, yo creo en mi hijo y en el amor que te profesa

-Lo voy a pensar, Esme. Amo a Edward con toda mi alma y me duele estar separada de él— irónicamente estaba mintiendo y diciendo la verdad al mismo tiempo. Mintiendo porque no tenía nada que pensar pero diciendo la verdad porque su amor seguía intacto—. Hablaré con Edward para ver cómo podemos solucionar esto

-Muchas gracias, Bella…

Decir que Esme se fue satisfecha era decir poco. Isabella se sentía mal por haber ilusionado de semejante forma a su ex suegra y para su sorpresa Tanya también. Antes de que se fuera, Isabella le entregó a Esme el celular de su hijo para que Edward la llamara para verse en algún lugar.

-Ella es una buena mujer, creo que nos estamos excediendo— dijo Tanya en un momento de debilidad pero después reaccionó—. No, olvida lo que dije. La operación jodamos al cerdo sigue en pie...

-Está bien— musitó Isabella, un poco insegura.

::::::::::

Edward permanecía inmóvil y recostado en su cama mirando al techo. Esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de su madre para que le dijera lo que ya sabía: que Bella jamás lo perdonaría. Cuando Esme pronunciara aquellas palabras, comenzaría su plan de reconquista porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que no perdería a Isabella sin antes haber luchado.

Pero sus planes fueron cambiados drásticamente cuando su madre entró a su habitación como un torbellino y le dijo que Bella quería hablar con él.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo, mamá?— exclamó él con el corazón latiéndole como nunca antes.

-Estoy segurísima, mi cielo. Hablé con Bella y no puedo mentirte, está muy herida pero me dijo que te ama y que le duele estar separada de ti. Quiere que hablen y ah, me entregó tu celular, debes llamarla ahora mismo

Esme le tendió el aparato y Edward de inmediato lo puso a cargar. Abrazó emocionado a su madre y la cargó antes de darle vueltas.

-¡Voy a recuperar a Bella!— gritó emocionado antes de bajar a Esme.

-Llama de una buena vez— lo riñó su madre quien estaba un poco mareada.

-Sí— contestó Edward antes de correr a prender su celular. Aun no se aprendía el número de su amada novia ya que Isabella acababa de comprar el teléfono tres días antes porque el anterior se le había caído a la taza de baño.

La primera vez que llamó nadie respondió pero no se desanimó e intentó de nuevo. Isabella contestó al segundo tono.

-¿Hola?— escuchó la delicada y hermosa voz de su princesa y su corazón se llenó de alegría.

::::::::::

-Hola mi amor— dijo Edward al otro lado de la línea. Se sentía nerviosa por el hecho de que su hermana mayor la mirara atentamente pero aún más por hablar con -aquel traidor.

-Supongo que tu mamá te habrá dicho lo que…

-Sí y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me des otra oportunidad. Te extraño a morir, princesa…

-Edward, estoy considerando el perdonarte, no está decidido aún— suspiró Bella.

-Lo sé, mi vida, lo sé… pero me alegra tanto que quieras verme

-No sé si sea lo correcto pero…

-Es lo correcto, ambos nos amamos. No podemos vivir separados…

-Pero eso no te importó cuando decidiste acostarte con Alice— le increpó y Tanya la fulminó con la mirada así que decidió dejar los reproches a un lado—. Pero bueno, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo quiero saber cuándo podemos vernos

-Ahora mismo si quieres…

-No seas ansioso, cariño— Bella tuvo que usar todo su talento en actuación para simular un tono bastante meloso.

-Te amo, cielo. Si me das una oportunidad no te vas a arrepentir…

-De eso hablaremos luego, Edward. Solo necesito saber dónde y cuándo podemos reunirnos…

-Te llevaré al Lagnorf nuestro restaurante favorito— dijo con tono sugerente y Bella estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda. El Lagnorf era un restaurante al que solían ir a cenar en fechas especiales y después de eso tenían unos encuentros sumamente románticos y apasionados en el hotel que se encontraba a pocos metros del establecimiento.

-Está bien, pero solo cenaremos. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que me vuelvas a tocar de esa forma

-Lo sé— dijo Edward con tristeza—. Me lo tengo bien merecido...

-Realmente sí— concordó Bella—. Bueno, te dejo. Tengo algo que hacer, me recoges mañana a las ocho ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, cielo. Estaré esperando ansioso que llegue el momento…

 _Yo también_ , pensó Isabella pero no por las mismas razones que su ex prometido.

::::::::::

Una hora más tarde Tanya recibió una llamada de su novio.

-Hola, cariño— contestó.

-Hola, mi cielo— dijo él—. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Bella logró hablar con el _cerdo_?

-Sí y el plan está saliendo a la perfección. Edward pasará por Bella mañana a las ocho de la noche…

-Perfecto, estaremos allí. Tú te irás, no quiero que estés en la escena del crimen

-Está bien

La pareja terminó de ultimar detalles y colgaron ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros. Se vengarían de aquel imbécil y nada, absolutamente nada, se los impediría.

::::::::::

Isabella se miró en el espejo, sintiéndose nerviosa. Faltaban dos minutos para las ocho y conocía tan bien a Edward, o al menos eso creía hasta hace dos días, que sabía que llegaría a la hora exacta ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto menos. Edward llegaría a las ocho.

Se había arreglado de aquella manera que volvía loco a su ex prometido con la intención de mantenerlo dentro de la casa el suficiente tiempo para que Félix y Dimitri realizaran su trabajo que consistiría en arruinar la pintura del coche con líquido de frenos, poner al tanque una mezcla de gasolina y cloro para que el Volvo jamás volviese a encender, romper los vidrios, entre otras cosas que prefirió no saber. Necesitaba tener una reacción sorprendida para que Edward no sospechara de ella cuando descubrieran el auto.

Los dos minutos pasaron y como esperaba, el timbre sonó.

-Tú puedes, Isabella— se dijo a sí misma para infundirse ánimos—. Nosotros podemos, bebé— miró con amor su vientre plano. Aunque su bebé no podía escucharla, le reconfortaba el hecho de saber que no estaba sola.

La idea de volver a besar a Edward luego de lo que pasó le provocaba un asco terrible aunque muy en el fondo deseaba hacerlo. Necesitaba darle un último beso.

Salió de la habitación con paso firme y decidido. Abrió la puerta de la casa y no vio el rostro de Edward ya que un enorme ramo de rosas se interponía entre ellos.

-Edward, no debiste…— susurró Isabella, conmovida por aquel detalle. Luego recordó que un arreglo de flores era algo que los hombres solían regalar cuando se sentían culpables y la ternura que empezaba a sentir desapareció de golpe.

-Es lo menos que mereces, princesa— contestó él—. ¿Puedo pasar a dejarlas?

-Claro que si— Bella se hizo a un lado y Edward entró a la casa con el ramo de flores—. Déjalas en el comedor…— indicó.

Isabella cerró la puerta mientras Edward hacía lo que ella le pedía.

-Podemos irnos, cielo— le dijo él antes de volverse hacia ella y Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Primero quiero que hablemos…

-¿Aquí?— Edward la miró extrañado pero su mirada cambió repentinamente cuando se percató de su atuendo—. Te ves hermosa— musitó y Bella notó que cierta parte de su anatomía estaba comenzando a crecer.

-Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal— lo elogió ella. Edward estaba guapísimo con la camisa de botones negra que le encantaba que usara. Tenía que reconocer que él se estaba esforzando demasiado en recuperar su amor y eso la hacía sentir un poco culpable.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se acercaba. Isabella intentó no retroceder pues necesitaba seguir el plan. Permitió que su ex prometido tocara su rostro y por desgracia su cuerpo seguía reaccionando igual ante su contacto. Su corazón palpitaba como loco y tenía la carne de gallina.

-Te amo tanto— jadeó él haciendo que el pecho de Isabella ardiera ya que sus latidos aumentaron su velocidad.

-Yo, yo igual— reconoció Isabella—. Mi amor por ti sigue intacto

-Vuelve conmigo— suplicó Edward—. Te juro que dedicaré mi vida entera a reparar ese error. Viviré por y para ti y serás la única mujer en mi vida

-No me jures nada— la voz de Isabella tembló ligeramente. Ella también quería llorar.

-No te pido que olvides lo que pasó pero sí que me des una segunda oportunidad…

-No sé si sea lo correcto

-No, no lo es, ¿pero qué diablos importa cuando nos amamos de esta manera? No puedes vivir sin mí y es mucho más obvio que yo no puedo vivir sin ti

-Lo que me hiciste fue horrible pero quiero olvidarlo. Hazme olvidarlo— había pasado el primer minuto e Isabella ahora debía llevarlo a su habitación.

-Oh, por Dios— sollozó Edward antes de estrellar sus labios contra los suyos. Bella le correspondió lo mejor que pudo y se frotó contra él para excitarlo aún más.

-Vamos a mi habitación— dijo Bella cuando cortaron el beso.

-¿Qué? Pero tú…— Isabella lo calló con un pequeño beso.

-No sé si pueda entregarme a ti pero quiero intentarlo— mintió ella. Lo que más deseaba era apartarse de él y limpiar sus labios pero tampoco quería que Dimitri y Félix fuesen descubiertos así que, tragándose su orgullo, llevó a Edward hasta su habitación en donde encendió su equipo de música para que Edward no fuese a escuchar cuando quebraran los vidrios de su auto.

-Es nuestra canción— Edward sonrió. Bella había puesto esa pista a propósito para distraer aún más a su ex prometido.

-Sí… es la canción que bailaríamos en nuestra boda

-Aun podemos casarnos, mi cielo

-No lo sé, no quiero pensar en eso— Bella hizo una mueca.

-Bailemos— susurró él. Colocó una mano en su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y Bella se estremeció por completo y no de emoción precisamente. No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Edward y Alice abrazados y desnudos en su departamento.

Cuando terminó la canción ambos se besaron. Para Edward había sido un momento maravilloso, para Isabella solo un paso del plan.

El beso se intensificó y Bella se olvidó del mundo entero, solo existían los dos y el gran amor que se profesaban. Necesitaba disfrutar de sus labios y caricias por última vez.

-Te necesito— gruñó él contra sus labios antes de recostarla en la cama.

-Te amo, Edward, te amo— gimió Isabella cuando Edward empezó a besar su cuello con frenesí. Bajó los tirantes de su vestido para luego descender lentamente hasta su clavícula.

La alarma comenzó a sonar ruidosamente cuando Edward estuvo a punto de introducir en su boca el pezón derecho de Isabella. Ella reaccionó en ese mismo instante y se abofeteó mentalmente por dejarse llevar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos— dijo ella.

-¿Para qué pusiste una alarma?— quiso saber Edward después de levantarse y apagar el despertador. Edward detestaba las alarmas.

-No sé por qué está sonando— Bella se encogió de hombros antes de acomodarse la ropa—. Pero yo creo que es una señal de que aún no podemos estar juntos de esa manera

-Yo voy a esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario— prometió Edward con una amplia sonrisa—. Lo único que me importa es estar contigo…

-Gracias por entender... ¿podemos irnos? Muero de hambre...— hizo un puchero.

-Sí, por supuesto, princesa…

Los dos terminaron de arreglarse otra vez y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Tu hermana no está?— cuestionó Edward segundos antes de salir.

-No, se ha ido a cenar con su novio también…

-¿Ella sabe de esto?

-Sí. No se lo tomó muy bien pero lo aceptó, supongo que debes darle tiempo…

-Sí, yo la entiendo— contestó antes de abrirle la puerta. La luz que emitía el foco del porche y los faroles de la calle, eran suficiente para ver el perfecto y a la vez abominable resultado del trabajo de Félix y Dimitri.

-¡Oh, por Dios!— exclamó Isabella con sincera sorpresa y en ese momento Edward dejó de mirarla a ella para observar a su amado Volvo plateado que ya no era tal.

-¡Mi auto!— bramó él mientras ambos corrían hacia el vehículo que ahora estaba irreconocible. Las llantas estaban ponchadas, los vidrios rotos y los espejos retrovisores arrancados. La pintura estaba totalmente arruinada al igual que la tapicería de los asientos. Edward abrió el coche y profirió un grito cuando vio el hueco donde antes se encontraba su estéreo—. ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi auto?!

Bella se tapó la cara para ocultar el hecho de que estaba sonriendo. Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para ahogar las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

El plan estaba marchando mejor de lo que esperaban.

-Hay una nota— Isabella se inclinó y miró el pedazo de papel que estaba pegado en el volante el cual habían dejado intacto. Edward arrancó la nota rápidamente y la leyó con avidez antes de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.

-Esto es solo el comienzo, prepárate

Paso uno de la venganza, completado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo jiijij. Quiero hoy agradecer ami mamá (si, mi madre biológica, la que me dio a luz por medio de una cesárea porque yo me negaba a salir jajaja que tiempos aquellos :3) por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic :3 *y por no regañarme por tener una mente medio retorcida, claro jaja* quiero que sepa que a pesar de la distancia yo la siento conmigo y la amo jajaj *aunque sea muy regañona a veces jajaja* :p**

 **ShirlyM. Cullen, MONIELITA CULLEN, pili, RK, Tecupi, maleja twihard, pera l.t, Nelva Robsten y ashleyswan mil gracias por dejar sus lindos reviews en el capi anterior :3 ojala disfruten del capi. Mañana les responderé sus reviews porque ya me están mandando a mimir :( en dos días me graduo de la prepa *yeeeeei* y mañana tengo que levantarme tempra para recoger mi toga y birrete :3 *me veré medio rara pero ya que...***

 **Las quieeeeroooo un montón y les mando miles de besos y abrazos n.n :***

 **Pd: El restaurante me lo he inventado yo :D**

 **Atte:**

 **~Mary~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mary solo se los pide prestados un ratito para llevar a cabo sus locuras :3_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo semi beteado por alondrixcullen1498. Ella dice que no lo beteó pero yo creo que sí así que lo dejo como semi beteado jajaja. Ambas tenemos nuestra porción de pastel, digo, culpa por los errores que puedan presentarse muajaja xD... lo siento es que tengo hambre jaja_**

* * *

 ** _Ya saben esta historia está dedicada a las chicas de FFAD, a mi beta, a mi amiga socia de la maldad. a mi hermanita Key, a Kolor6, y este cap está dedicado a dos chicas del grupo FFAD: Bianca y Luna :3 a pesar de que las maldades que me propusieron aun no aparecen en la historia jajaja... Nota: No vayan a pensar que les digo zorras por dedicarles el capi con ese nombreee ehhhh! ajajjaja :p se los dedico porque se tomaron el tiempo de sugerir maldades :D se los agradezco con todo mi corazoncito :3_**

 _ **Un amor perdido… ¿por siempre?**_

 _Capítulo 4: Zorras_

—Seguramente fue tu hermana— masculló Edward, mirando con enojo a Bella.

—Por supuesto que no— replicó Bella, ofendida, mejor dicho, fingiendo estarlo. Edward relajó la expresión de su rostro aunque aún se le veía afligido.

—Perdón por insinuar eso, yo…

—No te preocupes

—Mi bebé está arruinado— dijo Edward con voz estrangulada—. Pero sin duda me lo merezco…

—¿Qué?— Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Aquella reacción no estaba contemplada en el plan que Dimitri, Tanya y ella habían elaborado.

—Sí, el karma existe definitivamente

—Pero… ¡pero tu auto está inservible!— exclamó ella exasperada.

—Bueno, puedo arreglarlo. Me costará mucho dejarlo como nuevo pero…

 _Eso es lo que tú crees_ pensó Isabella con nerviosismo _Félix le dijo a Dimitri que la mezcla de cloro y gasolina haría que hubiese pérdida total del auto._

—A mí me parece que te equivocas, esto es horrible. Alguien quiere hacerte daño…

—Ya sé de quién puede tratarse— masculló Edward—. Eric, un compañero de trabajo cree que quiero enredarme con su mujer…

—Sus razones tendrá— murmuró Isabella, enfurecida por saber que Alice probablemente no había sido la única mujer con la que la había engañado—. A estas alturas puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ti…

Edward la miró dolido e Isabella dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa.

—Bella, cielo— la llamó Edward mientras ella caminaba rápidamente por el porche.

—¡Vete al infierno!— gritó ella antes de cerrarle la puerta de la casa en sus narices.

—¡Nena, yo no te engañé con la esposa de Eric!

—¡No te creo nada!— bramó Bella antes de sollozar. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo—. Ya no te creo…

—Bella, abre— suplicó su ex prometido tocando la puerta de forma desesperada.

—¡No! ¡Lárgate de mi casa y déjame vivir tranquila!

—No puedo, mi amor, no puedo dejarte…

—Pero yo sí. No sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza cuando decidí darte otra oportunidad, corrección, no sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza cuando acepté ser tu novia…

—¡No!— el grito de Edward aturdió a Bella—. No me digas eso…

—Debí hacerle caso a Tanya— dijo ella para lastimarlo aún más si es que acaso su dolor era real—. Ella me dijo que no saliera contigo porque eras un maldito mujeriego…

—Lo fui antes de ti— reconoció Edward—. Pero a ti te amo, nunca te he sido… bueno, jamás te había sido infiel antes de esto

Isabella se levantó con brusquedad y abrió un poco la puerta. No distinguía bien el rostro de Edward debido a las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

—Pero me fuiste infiel— espetó ella—. Y por más fiel que hayas sido anteriormente, eso no quita el hecho de que me traicionaste… hablamos de esto muchas veces y te dije que si yo no era suficiente para ti me lo dijeras de frente

—Pero Bella, tú no eres suficiente ¡eres más de lo que yo había deseado!

—¡¿Entonces por qué te metiste con mi mejor amiga?!— exclamó Isabella.

—¡No lo sé!

—Pues yo si lo sé, no me amas, por eso me engañaste…

Y volvió a cerrar la puerta pero esta vez corrió a su cuarto y se encerró en el baño. Dentro de allí sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre que la alarmó demasiado. Salió del baño y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Tanya.

—Voy para allá— dijo ella cuando Isabella le explicó lo que había pasado. Cuando colgó vio que tenía un mensaje de Edward.

" _Abre la puerta. No me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagas_ "

Isabella suspiró. Por el bien de su hijo, tendría que calmarse. Marcó el número de su ex prometido e intentó no sonar alterada.

—Edward, vete por favor— pidió.

—No, amor

—Después hablamos. Te pido una disculpa por alterarme pero es muy reciente lo que pasó, por favor dame tiempo ¿sí? Me precipité al pedirte que nos viéramos…

—Entiendo— musitó Edward—. Yo sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Muy en el fondo, Isabella sentía lastima pero el rencor ocultaba muy bien el primer sentimiento.

—Lo lamento— contestó Bella antes de colgar.

No volvió a escuchar a Edward así que supuso que se había marchado. Tanya llegó media hora más tarde con el ginecólogo de Bella quien la revisó minuciosamente.

—Isabella… estás bajo mucho estrés últimamente ¿cierto?— cuestionó el médico con seriedad.

—Eh…— Isabella se ruborizó.

—Sí, ha sufrido mucho— dijo Tanya—. El padre de su hijo la engañó con otra…

—¡Tanya!— masculló Bella a modo de reproche.

—Isabella, sé que esa situación es terrible y entiendo como debes sentirte pero debes comprender que las emociones fuertes pueden perjudicar al bebé…— le explicó el ginecólogo—. Debes mantenerte tranquila por el bien de tu hijo

—¿Mi bebé está bien?— preguntó Bella con ansiedad.

—Sí, está en perfecto estado y el dolor que sentiste es porque tu útero está aumentando de tamaño. Es normal que sientas punzadas de vez en cuando pero en caso de presentar dolor insoportable o sangrado, tendrás que ir a la clínica…

—Está bien…— Bella asintió de forma enérgica. El bienestar de su bebé le importaba muchísimo.

—¿Tiene que guardar reposo?— inquirió Tanya.

—No es necesario, puede realizar sus actividades normalmente pero eso sí, nada de esfuerzos como cargar cosas pesadas ni estar bajo presión. No puedo ordenarte que no te sientas deprimida o desanimada porque eso va a ser imposible pero sí que te cuides y sigas tomando las vitaminas prenatales…

Isabella prometió cuidarse como se lo había indicado el doctor y éste se marchó unos minutos más tarde. Tanya lo acompañó hasta la puerta y regresó con ella.

—Tienes que cuidarte más, hermanita— le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Lo sé…

—¿Cómo reaccionó Edward?—preguntó Tanya.

—Al principio tal y como esperábamos, luego dijo que se lo merecía y que lo mandaría a arreglar…

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó—. ¿No leyó la nota?

—Sí, y pensó que eras tú la culpable pero se arrepintió y dijo que sabía quién pudo ser el que le hizo eso… no le afectó tanto como planeábamos

—Eso es porque piensa que puede reparar el auto que por cierto no vi. Dimitri me llamó para decirme que una grúa se lo llevó

—No escuché nada porque me quedé dormida luego de llamarte— contestó Bella.

—Ah… ¿qué pasó para que te alteraras? Tienes el maquillaje hecho un desastre— Tanya entornó los ojos.

—Seguí el plan como me dijiste, besé a Edward

—Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto— dijo arrepentida.

—No te preocupes, Tan, yo… quería besarlo por última vez

—¿Por qué?— su hermana la miraba horrorizada.

—No lo sé, quizá en el fondo sea una masoquista

—No lo dudo, pero eso no explica por qué tienes el delineador corrido…

—Lloré—confesó Bella—. La persona a la que Edward culpó es un tipo que cree que él coquetea con su esposa…

—Después de lo que te hizo no lo dudo— farfulló Tanya.

—Eso fue lo que yo le dije y me dolió demasiado pensar que Alice no ha sido la única con la que me ha engañado…

—Quiero matar a Edward, definitivamente. Pensaba ser un poco más generosa con él y detener este plan pero con lo que acabas de decirme mi odio ha crecido. Vamos a planear otra venganza…

—¿Qué cosa?— Isabella se asustó al observar nuevamente aquel brillo maligno en los ojos de su hermana.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

—Sí— Bella miró a Tanya con desconfianza.

—Está bien, te lo diré…

::::::::::

—No lo puedo creer— susurró Esme cuando Edward le contó lo que había ocurrido en casa de Isabella y lo que le habían hecho a su auto. Estaban en la sala, esperando a que Emmett regresada del garaje donde revisaba el Volvo.

—Isabella iba a darme una oportunidad—gruñó él—. Si no le hubiesen hecho esto a mi auto…

—¿Qué tiene que ver lo del auto con que Isabella se haya puesto mal de repente?—preguntó su madre.

—Me dejaron una nota en el auto— explicó Edward—. Alguien quiere vengarse de mí y le dije que sospechaba de Eric, un compañero. Él cree que coqueteo con Ángela, su mujer, en el hospital… es una chica linda y excelente enfermera pero jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza tener algo con ella porque amo a Bella…

—Pero la engañaste con Alice…

—Pero es distinto… Alice es más cercana a mí. Creo que fue eso lo que hizo que…

—¿Estás diciendo que sientes algo por Alice?— gritó Esme y en ese momento salió Carlisle de la cocina.

—¡Por supuesto que no, mamá!— exclamó Edward. Carlisle negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con decepción—. Amo a Bella, ella es la mujer de mi vida y a la única a la que le había sido fiel…

—A la única que le _habías_ — su padre hizo énfasis en la última palabra— sido fiel, o sea, a ninguna has respetado…

—¡Pero no lo deseaba!— Edward gritó con desesperación, levantándose del sofá.

—Si no lo deseabas ¿por qué lo hiciste?— lo cuestionó Carlisle.

Edward iba a responder pero de pronto Emmett irrumpió en la sala con una expresión apenada.

—¿Cuánto saldrá arreglarlo?— quiso saber Edward y Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, hermano, pero te han jodido el motor. Es pérdida total del auto

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamaron Esme, Carlisle y Edward al mismo tiempo.

—Lo más probable es que hayan puesto una mezcla de cloro y gasolina en el tanque. Lamento informarte que tu querido Volvo no volverá a encender, lo lamento

Edward se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos y sin previo aviso, corrió hacia su auto con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. El Volvo no era la razón de su llanto sino el presentimiento de que la vida a partir de ese momento sería una mierda y lo peor de todo, Isabella no estaría allí para reconfortarlo.

::::::::::

—No, no y no. Me niego— Bella estaba furiosa por el plan de su hermana.

—¿Por qué no? Se lo merece...

—¿Es que acaso estás loca? Edward merece sufrir pero esto es horrible y no sólo lo lastimaríamos a él sino a su familia

—Ay, Isabella, por favor— Tanya rodó los ojos-. No es como si quisieras convivir con ellos aún...

—No, pero tampoco quiero que me odien

—Yo escuché lo que Esme te dijo cuando vino. Están de tu parte...

—Pero si le hago eso a Edward se pondrán de su parte

—Bueno, tienes razón. Pensaré en otra cosa— suspiró Tanya—. Si se te ocurre algo me lo haces saber

—Bien...

Tanya se levantó pero antes de que abriera la puerta Isabella la detuvo.

—Tan— la llamó y ella volteó a verla.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas decirme que tú también estás embarazada?

::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, Edward entró decidido al hospital y cuando encontró a Eric Yorkie solo en la sala de descanso, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra una pared.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre, imbécil?!— bramó el asustado y furioso hombre.

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti — dijo Edward entre dientes, apretando un poco más la camisa—. Sé que tú dañaste mi auto…

—¿De qué coño me estás hablando?— pregunto Eric.

—Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando— contestó Edward—. Dejaste mi auto inservible solo porque crees que yo tengo algo con su mujer

—Y lo sigo pensando. Quieres quitarme a Ángela…

—Yo solo amo a una mujer— le aclaró antes de estrellar de nuevo a Eric contra la pared donde lo tenía acorralado y él tosió—. Y se llama Isabella. Ángela es solo mi compañera y no quiero nada con ella

—No te creo—dijo Eric con dificultad—. Pero yo no sé qué pasó con tu auto

—Sabes cómo joder uno, te he visto hablando de autos con el doctor Stanley— lo acusó Edward.

—Todo el mundo sabe cómo joder un auto— Eric puso los ojos en blanco cuando Edward lo soltó.

—Pues déjame decirte que yo no lo sabía

—Mira, Cullen, yo no fui… ¿crees que perdería mi tiempo jodiendo tu estúpido auto? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer

—Por supuesto que sí lo creo…

—Ayer estaba con Ángela porque es nuestro aniversario, puedes preguntarle si quieres...

—No te creo...

—Me tiene sin cuidado— Eric se encogió de hombros.

—Pues debería, te voy a demandar

Eric abrió mucho los ojos ante la mención de una posible demanda pero se sintió aliviado cuando Ángela entró a la sala.

—¡Ángela!— la llamó Eric. Ella volteó y miró extrañada a ambos hombres.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?— preguntó.

—Dile a Cullen que ayer celebramos nuestro aniversario, que yo no jodí su auto...

—¿Qué pasó con tu auto?— cuestionó una horrorizada Ángela.

—Lo hicieron mierda, literalmente— masculló Edward.

—Pues si fue durante el día tendría mis dudas— respondió ella—. Pero si fue por la noche descarta a Eric, él estuvo conmigo. Fuimos a cenar por nuestro aniversario

—¿Por qué tendría tus dudas? — le reclamó Eric a su mujer.

—Porque crees que ocurre algo entre nosotros— dijo Ángela con tono mordaz.

—Corrección, creo que él quiere algo contigo— Eric frunció el ceño.

—Él está muy enamorado de su novia, jamás la engañaría— defendió Ángela a Edward y éste último palideció.

—Perdón, pero tengo que irme— musitó y se dispuso a irse ya que se sintió incómodo.

—Espera, Cullen— lo llamó Eric—. No vas a demandarme ¿verdad?

Edward sonrió levemente y se volvió para encararlo

—No, no lo haré—contestó—. Puedes estar tranquilo— añadió antes de marcharse.

::::::::::

Lo primero que vio Isabella al despertar fue el rostro de su hermana. Después de que Bella le confesara a su Tanya que estaba enterada de su embarazo, habían conversado hasta caer rendidas.

Tanya se había puesto furiosa con Dimitri al principio pero Isabella la convenció para que no le armara una bronca. Luego de eso, comenzaron a hablar y a imaginar cómo serían sus bebés.

Se levantó y se metió a la ducha. Tanya aun dormía cuando decidió ir a desayunar.

—Buenos días, nena— la saludó Tanya, entrando a la cocina cuando ella estaba terminándose su cereal.

—Buenos días, hermanita, hoy iré a la escuela, no puedo seguir atrasándome...

—Así se habla, Bella— le sonrió su hermana quien de repente hizo una mueca de asco y se tapó la boca—. Lo siento— se disculpó antes de salir corriendo. Isabella se levantó y fue tras ella. Escucharla vomitar detrás de la puerta la hizo fruncir el ceño y sentirse anormal pues ella no había tenido náuseas matutinas. La única ocasión en la que vomitó estando encinta fue cuando Edward…

Detuvo aquellos pensamientos antes de que la ira se apoderara de ella.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto— dijo Tanya al salir del baño.

—¿De cuantas semanas estás? No me lo dijiste…

—Tengo exactamente siete semanas. Hoy las he cumplido

—Igual que yo— susurró Bella—. Yo también cumplo siete semanas hoy

—Quizá nazcan el mismo día— dijo Tanya emocionada.

—Sí, pero tu bebé si tendrá un padre— respondió Isabella con tristeza.

—Hey, no te pongas así… — le pidió su hermana—. Estaré contigo siempre y vas a ver que algún día encontrarás a un buen hombre que quiera a este bebé— acarició su vientre—. Como si fuese suyo…

—¿Tú crees?—suspiró Bella.

—No lo creo, estoy segura. Eres una chica estupenda, inteligente, guapa y divertida…

—Pero eso no bastó para Edward— su voz se quebró al final y Tanya la abrazó fuertemente.

—Edward es un idiota que no valora a nadie…

—No hablemos más de él…

—De acuerdo. No más Edward por hoy… ¿qué te parece si vamos de compras cuando salgas de la universidad?

—Mmm…— Bella estaba dudosa pues no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

—Vamos, será divertido. Podemos comprar cosas para los bebés— sugirió Tanya y eso convenció a Isabella.

—Está bien

Veinte minutos más tarde, Tanya dejó a Isabella en la universidad. Su hermana mayor aún no deseaba regresarle el auto pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a poner ninguna objeción.

—Bella, me tenías preocupada— le comentó Jessica antes de que las clases dieran comienzo—. Tenías dos días sin venir

—Es una larga historia, Jess— suspiró Bella.

—No tienes por qué contarme si no lo deseas— Jessica sonrió amablemente—. Pero sabes que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo

—Gracias por comprender, Jess— agradeció Isabella—. Quizá después pueda contártelo, ahora no quiero hablar de eso…

—No hay problema, Bells. Por cierto, aquí están los apuntes de los días que no viniste— su amiga le tendió una carpeta y Bella sonrió ampliamente.

—Muchísimas gracias

Cuando tomó la carpeta sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y Jessica la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡Bella!— exclamó y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando volvió en sí se hallaba en la enfermería de la escuela y escuchó a Jessica hablando con la enfermera.

—Sí, es probable es que esté embarazada— le decía esta última a su amiga.

—Oh, por Dios— susurró Jessica.

—¿Jessica?— dijo Bella con la voz ronca y ella caminó hasta la camilla donde estaba.

—Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?— cuestionó.

—Mareada— confesó Bella mientras intentaba incorporarse pero Jessica la sostuvo por los hombros para impedírselo.

—Quédate quieta, nena. Acabas de sufrir un desmayo— la riñó dulcemente.

—Señorita Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra?— le preguntó la enfermera con amabilidad.

—Estoy mareada— repitió.

—¿Ya ha sufrido desmayos con anterioridad?

—No… es la primera vez que me desmayo…

—Le estaba comentando a su compañera que quizá usted…

—Que quizá esté embarazada— la interrumpió Bella, asintiendo levemente para no marearse más—. La escuché…

—Debería hacerse unos análisis de sangre para…

—No es necesario, ya sé lo que tengo—sonrió Isabella y Jessica abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡¿Estás embarazada?!—chilló su amiga quien se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de la enfermera por gritar.

—Bueno, no quería que se supiera tan rápido, pero sí, estoy embarazada— contestó Isabella.

—Oh Dios mío, esto es hermoso— Jessica comenzó a dar saltitos—. ¿Tu novio ya lo sabe?

Los ojos de Isabella se tornaron cristalinos y Jessica frunció el ceño.

—Bella ¿qué te pasa?

—Edward no lo sabe aún y no lo sabrá nunca así que…

—¿Por qué no?— la voz de su amiga se escuchó muy aguda por la sorpresa—. Disculpa, no quiero ser entrometida…

—No te preocupes, Jess… te lo contaré después. Hoy no tengo ánimos para hacerlo…

—No te sientas obligada a decírmelo...— Jessica la miraba arrepentida.

—No, yo quiero contarte— replicó Bella—. Mereces saberlo pero hoy no puedo…

—No te preocupes, cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, sobre todo ahora que vas a tener un hermoso bebé— la chica sonrió y pasó su mano por el vientre plano de Bella.

::::::::::

Al concluir las clases, a las cuales no asistió porque debió quedarse en la enfermería, llamó a Tanya para que la recogiese. Jessica fue invitada a acompañarlas al centro comercial y no mencionó nada sobre el desmayo por petición de Bella.

—¡Es increíble que tengan las mismas semanas de embarazo!— exclamó Jessica cuando se bajaron del auto.

—Sería super genial que uno sea niño y otra niña ¡se verán tan monos!— Tanya también charlaba alegremente—. Cuando nazcan lanzaré una nueva línea de ropa para bebés, tengo algunos diseños ya…

—Entonces tengo que ponerme ahora mismo a hacer la tarea con Mike— dijo Jessica alzando las cejas sugestivamente lo cual hizo reír a las hermanas Swan—. Estoy segura de que esos diseños son estupendos...

—Bueno, no sé si lo sean, pero me hacen mucha ilusión…

Las tres chicas conversaban animadamente mientras entraban al centro comercial. Bella estaba sufriendo pero el estar con Jessica y Tanya le proporcionaba un poco de alegría y eso era lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Olvidarse de todo y tener una tarde de chicas.

—Esto es demasiado hermoso ¡me lo llevo!— gritó Tanya cuando entraron a una tienda de ropa de maternidad. La prenda que sostenía Tanya era un hermoso blusón morado de tirantes con pedrería en el escote.

—Pero solo estás de siete semanas— dijo Bella—. Es muy pronto aún para que comiences a usar esa ropa…

—Sí, pero ya estoy empezando a engordar—Tanya hizo un puchero que hizo carcajearse a Jessica.

—Creo que tú tendrás una mujer. Mi madre dijo que cuando se está embarazada de una niña tiendes a ganar más peso— comentó Jessica.

—Yo por el contrario, creo que estoy adelgazando— reconoció Isabella sonriendo tímidamente.

—Entonces la del varón serás tú…

—No lo creo— Tanya puso los ojos en blanco—. Esos son mitos, además, creo que tendré un niño…

—O quizá estás embarazada de gemelos— bromeó Jessica haciendo que Tanya gruñera.

—¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

—No, para nada, te ves fenomenal

—Más te vale… — Tanya la miró con ojos entornados pero luego se echó a reír.

Tanya eligió tres prendas más y pagaron después de probárselas. Obligó a Isabella a elegir por lo menos un conjunto y cuando se vio vestida con ropa de maternidad se echó a llorar. En poco tiempo tendría un pronunciado vientre pero Edward no estaría allí para acariciar y sentir al bebé que crecía en él.

Limpió sus lágrimas antes de salir del probador y mostrar a sus expectantes compañeras de compras el conjunto que había elegido.

—¡Te ves hermosa!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo y Bella solo rodó los ojos.

—Seguramente han ensayado lo que dirían— contestó.

—No, es en serio, estás estupenda— le dijo Jessica—. Y esa blusa te quedará aún mejor cuando crezca tu pancita…

—Si tú lo dices— Bella se encogió de hombros y entró de nuevo al probador para ponerse de nuevo su ropa.

Las tres salieron de la tienda con sus compras y Tanya propuso ir a comer algo ya que estaba muy hambrienta. Isabella sentía que también necesitaba un poco de comida tras el desmayo por lo que se mostró de acuerdo.

-Tengo pensado comprar un doppler fetal para escuchar los latidos del corazón de mi bebé— comentaba Tanya mientras se dirigían al _Cucina dello Chef_ , un restaurante italiano que estaba en el primer piso del centro comercial.

-Eso está muy bien, así te quedarás más tranquila— le respondió Jessica. Isabella estaba distraída aun, pensando en su ex prometido y en el hecho de que no estaría con ella durante su embarazo.

Jessica se detuvo abruptamente lo cual sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos y alertó a Tanya. La chica estaba boquiabierta y furiosa.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jess?— preguntó Bella y ésta solo señaló hacia el frente, justo donde estaba el restaurante. Bella volteó pero deseó no haberlo hecho en el mismo momento en que sus ojos enfocaron a través de la pared de cristal, a Edward y a una acompañante rubia, sentados en una mesa, sonriéndose como dos idiotas y tomándose de las manos. Tardó unos segundos en identificar a la mujer quien resultó ser una de sus compañeras de clase.

-¡Es Lauren!— gritó Jessica—. Esa maldita zorra…

-Isabella pensó que debía haber una explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo pero cuando Lauren se levantó y besó los labios de su ahora ex prometido una oleada de rabia la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Este malnacido me las pagará— Tanya intentó avanzar pero Isabella lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas— le pidió con una sonrisa irónica a pesar de que las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Le haremos pagar de una mejor manera, tú ya sabes cómo. Vámonos…

-Tienes toda la razón—Tanya asintió y ambas dieron media vuelta para alejarse antes de que Edward las viera. Jessica maldijo a Lauren en su fuero interno antes de seguir a las hermanas.

Una vez dentro del auto, Jessica quiso saber que ocurría y Bella en un arranque de ira le contó todo. Jessica al terminar de escuchar el relato comenzó a despotricar, a decir palabrotas y amenazas dirigidas hacia Edward, Alice y Lauren.

-Ustedes se encargan de ese cerdo— dijo cuándo se calmó un poco—. Yo me encargo de esas dos zorras…

-¿Harías eso por nosotras?— Tanya la miraba con la perversidad brillando en sus ojos oscuros.

-Oh, pero por supuesto que sí…

Isabella no intentó persuadir a Jessica para que no llevara a cabo lo que sea que estuviese planeando en contra de Alice y Lauren. Ellas también se merecían un escarmiento para que se la pensaran dos veces antes de volver a meterse con un hombre comprometido.

-Entonces tenemos un trato. Tú te encargas de hacer pagar a esas desgraciadas y nosotras haremos que Edward haga el mayor ridículo de su vida…

-¿Y qué es lo que planean hacer?— inquirió Jessica con una sonrisa perversa.

-Ya lo verás— fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo. Mil gracias por dejarme sus hermosos reviews y por el apoyo con esta historia. Solo espero que no la hayan olvidado del fic porque jajaja me tardé un poco jejeje. Este fic también lo pueden encontrar en lunanuevameyer con el usuario Sasha_amane :D**

 **BESOSSS!**

 **ATTE:**

 **~Mary~**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mary solo se los pide prestados un ratito para llevar a cabo sus locuras :3_**

* * *

 **Capítulo no beteado**

* * *

 **Fic dedicado a las chicas de FFAD que me leen, a mi hermanita Key, a alondrixcullen1498 y a Kolor6**

* * *

 **Un amor perdido… ¿por siempre?**

Capítulo 5: Clearblue

— ¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado!— exclamó Dimitri cuando Tanya le explicó lo que había sucedido en el centro comercial.

— No lo hagas— le pidió Tanya, sonriendo de forma perversa—. Nos vamos a encargar de darle su merecido

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, amor? — le preguntó Dimitri, calmándose un poco y evidentemente interesado.

— Vamos a necesitar que Bella se ponga cariñosa nuevamente— respondió Tanya lo cual hizo estremecer a Isabella. Después de lo que había presenciado en el centro comercial, le costaría aún más ver a Edward sin golpearlo como lo había hecho en el departamento.

— ¿Vamos a joder otro auto?

— No, está vez no vamos a meternos con sus cosas sino con él mismo— respondió Bella antes de que su hermana se le adelantara—. Vamos a humillarlo

— Y yo necesito hacer unos llamados para ver qué fecha nos pueden asignar— dijo Tanya—. Necesitamos organizarlo todo de nuevo porque lo había cancelado todo…

— No me jodan— Dimitri comenzó a reír escandalosamente—. No me digan que están tramando lo que yo creo que están tramando

— Sí, estamos tramando exactamente lo que tú estás pensando que estamos tramando…— Tanya le guiñó un ojo.

— Son perversas

— No somos perversas— intervino Bella—. Somos mujeres lastimadas, yo por ser engañada y Tan por verme sufrir

— Y es por eso que jamás se me ocurriría ni siquiera mirar a otra mujer que no sea Tanya— bromeó Dimitri—. Ya he comprobado lo vengativa que puede llegar a ser…

— Tú si lo entiendes, cariño— dijo Tanya.

::::::::::

Jessica tenía la fortuna de caerle bien a Lauren y ser considerada una de sus mejores amigas por lo que la venganza le resultaría más fácil. Ella sabía muchos secretos de Lauren entre ellos, las candentes videollamadas que hacía con Christopher, su novio, quien era un tipo muy celoso pero sobre todo vengativo.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?— le preguntó Jessica a Mike. Ambos estaban en la habitación de ésta viendo una película pero estaba tan furiosa que no podía evitar hablar sobre el daño que quería causarle a su compañera.

— No lo sé, ¿por qué de repente quieres joderle la vida a Lauren? Ella no te ha hecho nada…

— Oh, a mí no me hizo nada pero a Isabella sí

— ¿Qué?

Tuvo que explicarle lo que había ocurrido en el centro comercial pero sin entrar en detalles y omitiendo el resto de la historia pues ésta solo pertenecía a la intimidad de su destrozada amiga.

— No me sorprende, Lauren siempre ha sido una fácil— contestó Mike.

— Sí, pero se ha metido con una de mis mejores amigas y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

— Tú eres amigo de Christopher ¿no es así?— Mike asintió, mirando a su novia con recelo—. Entonces encárgate de que nos ayude…

— ¿Y cómo nos puede ayudar?

— Tienes que decirle lo que yo te conté…

— No va a creerme— Mike rodó los ojos.

— Por lo menos, inténtalo, joder. Christopher es un desconfiado de primera y sabe lo zorra que es Lauren a pesar de ser su novio…

— Está bien cariño, te ayudaré, pero tendrás que darme mucho amor a cambio— dijo Mike con tono seductor y Jessica soltó una risita antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y besarlo apasionadamente—. Te amo— murmuró contra los carnosos labios de la chica.

— Y yo a ti…

Ambos se amaban a pesar de las discusiones que no muy pocas veces tenían y se entregaron con la misma pasión con la que lo hicieron por vez primera pero esta vez, olvidándose de la protección.

::::::::::

La mano de Isabella temblaba más con cada tono del teléfono. Deseaba colgar pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

— No tengas miedo— le susurró Tanya.

— ¡¿Bella?! — contestó Edward. Se escuchaba muy ansioso.

— Ed... — fingió sollozar al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? — inquirió él con preocupación.

— Te extraño—admitió. Tanya sonreía ya que pensaba que Bella estaba actuando pero en realidad no lo hacía. Isabella realmente extrañaba a Edward por lo que no se le dificultaría ejecutar la primera parte del plan a la perfección.

— Yo también, mi vida, yo también

— Quiero verte, ya no puedo seguir así. No me importa lo que hiciste, yo te perdono…

— ¿Qué?— jadeó su ex prometido.

— Sí, yo sé que en realidad me amas y lo que pasó con Alice no fue importante para ti, que sólo conmigo puedes hacer el amor

Se sintió asqueada y sin dignidad al pronunciar esas palabras pero al ver a su hermana intentando contener una risotada recordó la razón por la cual las decía.

— Nena, no sabes lo feliz que me haces... ¿pero estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

— Muy segura. Ya no soporto estar lejos de ti

\- Ni yo de ti...

 _Maldito mentiroso_ , pensó y al observar a Tanya rodar los ojos supo que pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Podemos vernos hoy? —sugirió—. Necesito resolver una duda

— ¿Qué duda?— inquirió Isabella con el corazón acelerado. Ambas hermanas se miraron con nerviosismo.

— Te lo diré cuando nos veamos, ahora mismo salgo para allá

— Edward, no voy a recibirte si no me dices antes cuál es tu maldita duda— lo amenazó Isabella—. Hablo en serio, yo no amenazo en vano

— Está bien, te lo diré— gruñó Edward—. Quiero que te realices un test de embarazo

— ¡¿Un test de embarazo?! — exclamó Isabella y Tanya le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a modo de reprimenda—. Edward, yo no estoy embarazada ¿de dónde sacaste eso? — preguntó más tranquila.

— Tengo razones de sobra para sospecharlo, mi amor. No nos estábamos cuidando...

— Yo estaba tomando la píldora ¿cómo demonios vas a creer que yo...?— en eso no mentía. Isabella estaba tomando la píldora cuando quedó embarazada ya que un medicamento que tomó cuando contrajo un resfriado, disminuyó la efectividad de sus anticonceptivos o al menos esa había sido la explicación que le dio el médico.

— Solo quiero sacarme la duda ¿por qué te pones así?

— Tienes razón- se río nerviosa—. Pero debo advertirte que ya he tenido el período...

— No me importa, yo solo quiero que te realices el test

— Bien— dijo entre dientes antes de colgar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— gimió Tanya, dando un paseo nervioso por la habitación.

— Puedes hacerte el test tú— sugirió sin pensar.

— ¡¿Acaso se te olvida que yo también estoy embarazada?!— gritó Tanya con frustración y Bella la observó avergonzada.

— Lo siento, yo...

— ¡Ya sé!— Tanya se detuvo abruptamente—. Llama a Jessica y dile que venga. Ella puede hacerse el test

— Pero ¿y si ella está embarazada también? Es sexualmente activa...

— No, ella me dio a entender en el centro comercial que...

— No quiero arriesgarme— masculló y en ese instante una idea algo descabellada cruzó por su mente—. Tengo una idea, sé quién puede ayudarnos...

— ¿Quien?

::::::::::

— Oh vamos ¿esto es en serio?— se quejó Dimitri cuando Tanya le explicó lo que planeaban hacer—. ¿Hiciste que saliera de la oficina solo porque quieres que me haga un test de embarazo?

— No podemos arriesgarnos a pedirle ayuda a una mujer, bebé. Podría salir positivo— su novia le hizo un puchero.

— Tú eres hombre, no hay manera de que salga positivo— le dijo Bella.

— A menos que tenga cáncer— respondió Dimitri con acritud y Tanya le propinó un golpe en el brazo.

— No vuelvas a decir eso— lo riñó.

— Podría pasar— Dimitri se encogió de hombros pero al ver la mirada furibunda que le dirigió su futura esposa, tragó grueso—. Está bien, no volveré a decir eso, lo haré

— Eres el mejor— Tanya lo abrazó y él solo puso los ojos en blanco. Isabella se asomó por la ventana de la sala y vio como un taxi aparcaba afuera de la casa.

— Llegó Edward, tienes que ir a esconderte en el baño— ordenó ella a su cuñado quien asintió. El timbre sonó segundos más tarde y Tanya fue quien abrió.

— Tanya— saludó un sorprendido Edward.

— Hola, Edward, pasa. Te estábamos esperando— respondió Tanya con una amabilidad que sorprendió a Isabella—. Mi hermana está en la sala

— Gracias...

Bella se levantó del sofá para que Edward la viese. Su ex prometido prácticamente corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

— Nena, me estoy volviendo loco sin ti— susurró en su oído lo cual la hizo estremecer.

— Y yo sin ti— confesó Bella.

— Hey, mantén tus manos alejadas de mi hermanita— Tanya apartó a Edward con brusquedad y lo hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones—. Necesito hacerte un par de preguntas antes de que puedas regresar con ella

— Las que quieras— concedió Edward, sin apartar sus ojos de Bella quien estaba furiosamente sonrojada.

— No serán muchas, solo quiero saber una cosa... ¿estás dispuesto a pedirle perdón todos los días de tu vida por la pendejada que hiciste?

— Totalmente— dijo Edward con vehemencia—. Jamás me cansaré de pedirle perdón...

— Eres consciente de que si vuelves a cagarla voy a asesinarte ¿verdad?— prosiguió Tanya y Edward quitó su mirada de Bella para observarla.

— Sí, estoy plenamente consciente, pero quiero saber una cosa ¿cómo es que estás aceptando que vuelva con tu hermana?

— Créeme que en estos momentos tengo ganas de asesinarte con mis propias manos—se rió Tanya como si estuviese teniendo una animada charla con sus amigas—. Pero por desgracia Bella te ama y quiere regresar contigo. Intenté persuadirla pero sé que nunca me hará caso así que no me queda más que apoyarla. Es una mujer adulta y sabe lo que hace...

— Gracias por apoyarnos a pesar de todo, Tanya. Eres una excelente hermana—la elogió Edward y eso la hizo resoplar.

— De nada te servirá hacerme cumplidos. Te odiaré por siempre por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana pero ella eligió estar a tu lado a pesar de todo y aunque esa idea me repugne no puedo impedirlo...

Edward asintió abatido.

— Te comprendo, Tanya...

— Bien, ya que aclaramos las cosas, los dejaré a solas. Seguramente tienen muchas cosas de que hablar y yo necesito ir a hacer unas compras al supermercado— Tanya se levantó y Edward como todo un caballero también se puso de pie. Una vez que Tanya se marchó, ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse y se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana.

Para Edward aquel beso era la gloria, un nuevo comienzo y para Bella era una tortura a pesar de amar a Edward con todo su ser, a pesar de que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas vibrara al tenerlo cerca.

Los enamorados cortaron el beso cuando a ambos les faltó el aire y unieron sus frentes.

— Te amo, jamás te vas a arrepentir de esta decisión— prometió Edward.

— No vuelvas a engañarme jamás— rogó Bella.

— Jamás, mi niña, jamás...

— Quiero casarme contigo aun, ¿crees que sea posible que...?— Edward no la dejó acabar la frase ya que la cogió en volandas y giró, riendo como un niño pequeño.

— ¡Te amo!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Bella no pudo evitar pensar en su cuñado que estaba atrapado en el baño.

— Bájame, voy a marearme— pidió Isabella. Su ahora prometido la bajó y sus ojos color esmeralda adquirieron un brillo que jamás había visto en ellos.

— Quiero que te hagas el test, mi amor— aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Isabella a pesar de que ya tenía todo perfectamente cubierto—. He comprado uno de camino a acá— le tendió una bolsa blanca con el logotipo de una farmacia la cual contenía una caja alargada. Isabella sacó el test _clearblue_ , que era el mismo que ella se había realizado. Éste tenía una pantalla que indicaba las semanas de gestación en caso de estar encinta el cual era el caso de Bella pero no el de Dimitri por obvias razones—. Es un test muy confiable— aseguró Edward.

— Lo sé, pero me parece excesivo, no estoy embarazada...

— Eso ya lo veremos, cariño, ahora anda. Ve a hacerte el test, te esperare aquí

— De acuerdo

Edward quiso darle un pequeño beso pero Isabella lo esquivó y se dirigió a su habitación la cual cerró con seguro para no correr ningún riesgo.

— ¿Estás listo?— preguntó a Dimitri quien estaba sentado en su cama.

— La verdad es que no tengo ganas de hacer pis— respondió él y Bella le puso mala cara.

— No es momento para tus juegos, Dimitri

— Está bien, dame esa cosa— tendió la mano y Bella le entregó el test. Dimitri estudió con detenimiento la caja y suspiró—. Bien, creo que puedo hacerlo aunque jamás en mi vida pensé que algún día tendría que hacerme uno de estos...

— Háztelo ahora— lo apremió Bella y Dimitri caminó hacia el baño en donde se encerró.

Bella se paseó nerviosa por la recámara los diez minutos que Dimitri tardó en salir.

— Bella ¿Está todo bien?— cuestionó Edward afuera de la habitación.

— ¿Podrías largarte? Estoy esperando...

— Quiero esperar contigo, cielo...

— Si no regresas a la sala te vas a arrepentir...—advirtió y Edward le hizo caso.

— Ya me hice el test— anunció Dimitri, saliendo del baño.

— ¿Ya está el resultado?

— Aun no, cuando dije que no tenía ganas de hacer pis hablaba en serio...

— ¡Te voy a matar!— gritó Bella en voz baja lo cual hizo reír a su cuñado.

— Relájate, Bella, alterarte no le hace bien al bebé

— Está situación es una porquería— lloriqueó una frustrada Bella mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

— Vaya que sí, pero orinar en una de esas cosas no ha sido del todo aburrido, tengo una buena puntería, nena

— Qué asco— Isabella arrugó la nariz—. No entiendo esa manía de los hombres por jugar a atinarle a las pastillas cuando están orinando

— Oye, es divertido. Si fueras hombre lo entenderías...

— Quizá

Los minutos pasaron y Dimitri fue por el test. Salió del baño fruncido el ceño e Isabella lo miró interrogante.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Es gracioso, esta cosa dice que estoy embarazado de cuatro semanas— contestó su cuñado.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Bella provocando que Edward corriese a tocar de nuevo la puerta.

— Bella… ¿qué pasó?— preguntó este último. Dimitri trataba de contener la risa mientras le entregaba el test a Bella el cual decía _No embarazada_ en la pantalla.

— Me las vas a pagar, Dimitri— amenazó entre dientes—. Ahora escóndete en el baño

— Lo que ordene mi capitán— Dimitri hizo un saludo militar antes de regresar al baño y Bella contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de abrirle la puerta a Edward.

— ¿Estás embarazada?— inquirió ansioso y Bella sonrió antes de darle el test. La decepción fue más que evidente en las facciones de su ex prometido—. Es negativo…

— ¿Lo ves?

— Bueno, pero aún existe la posibilidad, podemos hacer un análisis de sangre…

— Edward, yo conozco mi cuerpo, no estoy embarazada… ¿alguna vez te he mentido?— gruñó y él tragó saliva.

— No, pero…

— Pero nada. No me he sentido bien últimamente pero es por lo que tú ya sabes. Antes de eso me sentía fenomenal…

— Perdóname…— musitó.

— Ya lo hice— mintió descaradamente—. Y quiero continuar con nuestros planes, pero eso sí, tendrás que compensarme

— Jamás dejaré de hacerlo

::::::::::

— Se lo he dicho a Christopher— le comunicó Mike a la mañana siguiente en la universidad.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

— Me creyó— respondió en un susurró mientras le extendía su IPhone en el cual se estaba reproduciendo un video. Jessica se quedó boquiabierta al percatarse de que era un video pornográfico de Lauren y de un chico moreno que por supuesto no era Christopher.

Jessica levantó la vista para mirar a sus compañeros y entonces comprendió por qué todos estaban más risueños que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Jessica, mirando de nuevo la pantalla.

— Christopher un día puso una cámara para espiar a Lauren y esto fue lo que encontró— le explicó Mike—. Él guardó el video por si llegaba a necesitarlo, mejor dicho, para cuando Lauren le diese el más mínimo motivo para hacerlo y lo que yo le dije fue lo que necesitó…

De pronto, la puerta del aula se abrió y Lauren fue quien entró. Parecía atemorizada y su expresión se acentuó más cuando sus compañeros de clase la miraron de forma burlona.

— Nena, todos me miran horrible— le dijo Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos cuando se acercó. Jessica disimuló su sonrisa haciendo una mueca.

— Mira esto— le pasó el celular de Mike y Lauren sollozó cuando vio aquel video que era la causa de las constantes burlas que había recibido desde su llegada.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!— le regresó el Iphone antes de salir corriendo y Lauren empujó a Isabella en la puerta cuando ésta última estaba entrando.

— Dime que no fue obra tuya lo del video— Bella miró a Jessica de forma acusatoria cuando se sentó en su pupitre que justamente estaba frente al de ella.

— Mmm…. Digamos que más o menos— reconoció Jessica, devolviendo el celular a su novio.

— Pero eso es demasiado…— Isabella comenzó a protestar.

— Es lo que se merece— la interrumpió—. Así que no protestes. Ahora solo me falta joderle la vida a esa zorra que se tiró tu novio…

Isabella suspiró antes de darle la espalda y Jessica sonrió ampliamente. Aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo, se encargaría de joder por lo menos un poco a esas dos malnacidas que le habían destruido la vida a su amiga.

— Conozco los puntos débiles de Alice— dijo Bella de pronto y se volteó nuevamente—. Pero tienes que prometerme que no dejarás que te descubran

— Dalo por hecho

* * *

 **Sé que es corto ufff! Llevo dos meses sin actualizar y de verdad lo siento muchísimo No me habían prestado la computadora donde tenía escrito esto y pues no me fue posible subir :c me tengo bien merecido ser olvidada, así que si lo hicieron pues sabré aceptarlo… *aunque muy en el fondo espero que no lo hayan hecho jeje***

 **~Mary~**


End file.
